Desperate Love
by D. Navaron
Summary: Promises of love shall never be fruitful. Life is never what you thought it would be. People you think who would always be there for you is bound to leave you, sooner or later. When everything happens at once, Misaki is cornered. More like, on the edge. Would his love for his Usagi-san be eternal, or was it just all talk?
1. Usagi-san

Hello. My name is Takahashi Misaki. I am 25 years old now, I am currently working at Marukawa Publications as a ... You can say that I am a career man who loves his job. I am working under one of the new blooming manga artist that is quite popular. But i never knew it wold be that hard. Ah, if you are wondering about Usagi-san, I am still living with him in his penthouse-apartment. But truthfully, we are kind of...drifting apart.

Usagi-san being Usagi-san is always busy as he fails to keep up with his deadlines. I on the other hand is too busy balancing my job and house chores. Most of the time I would miss eating breakfast, lunch or dinner with Usagi-san as I am always running errands for the company. But I would always make sure there is food for Lord Usagi, as he cant manage himself. Even if we have meals together, our conversation is a bit amiss. He would ask me about work, and I would ask of his progress with his deadline. Its a good thing Usagi-san is not jealous over Ijuiin-sensei anymore. As he said that he would gie me the space that I need and is rooting for my happiness from afar. But honestly, I am not that happy...with my current relationship with Usagi-san.

Its like we have become strangers living in the same house. Usagi-chichi would sometimes randomly appear in my daily life asking about Usagi-san and how he is doing. I am very bothered by this as the times I would 'accidentally meet him' increases overtime. I do understand that he is a father and is worried about his son's well being. But his words towards me are hurtful.

"Are you planning to leech off my son for the rest of his life?"

"He deserves a better person by his side, someone incapable like you can never support him physically and mentally."

"You are just a nuisance. And he dosent even realize that yet. Leave him. Its the best for everyone."

I try to forget his words, but they always keep on replaying in my mind. Over and over again. I never told Usagi-san about this, i mean, what can I say to him? He senses something is bothering me but I managed to avoid this topic by swamping myself with work and chores. The distance between us...grew.

I have been thinking about this for a while. Maybe... I should leave him.

I finally got back from my late-night shift. I arrived home around 9.45pm. It is not that late and Usagi-san is nowhere in sight. He must be in his study completing his work. I am a little hungry, so I cooked up some instant ramen and ate it while I reading a recent manga that was released by one of my favorite authors. I went to my room but before I got in, I heard Usagi-san's door opened.

"You are back? Welcome back, Its late, Misaki."

"I am home, Usagi-san. I have work, I cant help it. Have you eaten?"

"Yeah. I did. Do you have work tomorrow?"

"Yes. But its only half-day tomorrow. But I got to run some errands before Takahiro nii-chan comes here"

"I can drive you to do your errand."

"No THANK YOU. I know you are ding this to escape from your work right? Please cut Aikawa-san some slack. She is not gonna last to long if she keeps on worrying about you and your unfinished work."

Usagi-san came closer to me. I unconciously inched away from him. His eyes widen to my reflexes. He grabs a hold of me.

"Misaki...why are you running away from me?"

"I-I am not.. Its just your imagination. Erh, hey, I gotta get up early tomorrow, so can you please let go of me?"

"And what if I say no?"

Urghh he is really pushing it. I am just too tired with work and now he wants to start an argument. We always do this. It would end up with me submitting to his sexual desires or we end up fighting and begin cold war that would last a while. Usagi-san is sometimes a little edgy because he is banned from smoking. All of those cigarettes he had been smoking is really taking a toll on his health. It is not major, but its better for him to stop. But because he is deprived from nicotine, you can say that he can get a cranky from time to time. So if I push the wrong button, he would always force me to do things that I dont want to do.

Usagi-san is a little different from before. He is a little bit more aggressive. I uhhh, am okay with the sex that we have sometimes but he sometimes forces me to do it even when I am bushed. Oh my god! What am I saying?! I am not a wife in crisis! But this totally feels like one!

"Usagi-san please stop. I am tired. Please...Let me go."

He just stared at me for sometime. He sighed and let go of me.

"I feel like you are avoiding me more and more now. You dont tell me your problems, you are always so busy, you are keen on paying for almost everything. And lately you wont have sex withe me."

"Gahhhh! Dont say that work in the middle of the night! Its-its just my duty to pay you right? I mean I cant be a burden to you forever. I am just really busy with my work and I-"

"Night time is the best time to have SEX."

"Stop it you perverted rabbit! Ill hit you! Anyway, I am just too tired. I will see you tomorrow."

I just opened my door and closed it. A bit too loud, but I just cant b anywhere near Usagi-san right now. I cant calm down. It must be another sleepless night tonight for me. Why? Because tomorrow, my nii-chan is coming alone. His wife is at her mothers house in Hokkaido along with Mahiro-kun and their new baby girl. Nii-chan is here to talk about me, he is still wondering why I am still living with Usagi-san. H asked me to become independent. And look for a girl. To be honest, I am feeling restless. I dont know what would happen tomorrow. And I am prepared for the worst. I want to be with Usagi-san...maybe. Argh! I am really annoyed with my incompetence and indecisiveness! Usagi-chichi's word are replaying in my head. I just showered, brushed my teeth and went to bed with all of my worries and doubts.

The next morning, work was a bit hectic for me. And I got scolded for being a bit slow with my work. Lately, I am screwing up in my work and is taking so much heat from my bosses. They say that I am a dedicated worker but my mistakes are something that should not be repeating. My mind is full of worry now. And it is affecting my work. This is not happening! I cant do this, get a grip Misaki! This is a job you have been wanting for so long. Dont let your dream authors lose confidence in you now.

My self-encouragement sometimes helps but not that much. Because I have finished my work for today, and bought some stuff for dinner. Now, back home- and my brother is coming. My heart feels like it is beating out of tempo.

While waiting, I was cooking dinner. Usagi-san tried to have small talks with me, maybe he knew I was bothered and wanted me to calm down. I was taking out my nervousness on the Daikon that I was cutting. Poor Daikon. I am sorry! I am just...warghhh! I hear footsteps. That must be nii-chan.

The doorbell rang. I went to get it. I was sweating a bit and hesitate but I opened the door with a smile on my face greeting my brother. As usual my clingy brother would hug me tightly, scream out my name and say how much he misses me.

Nii-chan was greeted by Usagi-san annd we went into the living room. Usagi-san started small chats with Nii-chan to put him in a good mood. I was preparing the dinner table and noticed Usagi-san signaling me. Oh my god! Its time to tell him. Be strong dear self!

"So Misaki. I want to hear from you. I know you are paying Akihiko rent but I am just thinking all these while, why not trying to live alone? You can really start to find a new love life. You cant stay a bachelor forever and besides its time for you to be totally independent."

"Well, nii-chan you see about that...I umm- I really want to stay here. Because I want to be with Usagi-san!" I said it. Nii-chans eyes widen.

"Are you that afraid to live alone? I know you cherish your friendship but you are a guy and you need to learn your responsibilities rather than just depending on Akihiko."

Usagi-san and Nii-chan argued a little on how I am not a burden to Usagi-san but nii-chan disagrees. Usagi-san was waiting for me to tell nii-chan. But I just couldnt. I cant brng myself to say it. Then Usagi-san came clear about it.

"You see Takahiro, I am in love with Misaki." Usagi-san said and nii-chan was staring blankly at us.

"I understand your friendship is strong but-" Nii-chan's words got cut off.

"We have been dating each other for more than 6 years already. I love Misaki. He is my everything and I am asking not only that for you to accept our relationship, but also I still want to live with Misaki. I do not wish to part from. So please. Dont ask him to leave this house. I love him." Usagi-san's words were like silent bombs. It impacted all of us on the inside but left us speechless.

I hated myself for not saying anything after seeing my brothers face, still looking blank as if he was trying to register everything in his head. I panicked even more when nii-chan said "You- what?"

Nii-chan.


	2. His voice

"WHAT BULLSHIT!" The screams coming from my brothers mouth echoed around the room and also inside of me. It made whimper inside, just by the tone of his voice. Nii-chan rarely curses, especially if it involves me.

"Takahiro, I know you are upset. But please list-" Usagi-san's words got cut-off.

"Upset?! Upset?! Of course I am upset. You are saying that my little brother, that I have raised for so long is now in relationship with a guy! I raised him so that he can experience what a loving and warm family is like. I raised him all these while with such care..." Nii-chan gritted his teeth and said these words that was so bitter. "Where did I go wrong?"

Those words. I have to settle this. I cant depend on Usagi-san to answer everything. I have to stand up for myself and for our relationship. "Nii-cha. I- I want to live here. I dont want to leave Usagi-san. I- I love him!"

I finally said it. My confession was shocking to both of them. But I know Usagi-san is the only one happy to hear it. I continued "I know- I know you have been working hard for my sake. I know your hardships, you bear all the responsibilities towards taking care of me by yourself. I appreciate that. I really do." Tears starts falling without me realizing it.

"I- I was happy all these while. Even without a parent, you were always there for me. You were the only family I have and that was enough. But nii-chan, Usagi-san is special to me. He gives gave me so much happiness all these while. I dont want to leave him. Please nii-chan...please unders-" I could feel pain on my right cheek.

Nii-chan slapped me. He slapped me. He has never raised his hands to me. It was so painful, not the place that he slapped but the thought of it. Has nii-chan...come to hate me? Please, ANYTHING BUT THAT!

"I have heard enough! I wont ever accept this. Tell me one thing. Have the two of you done it? Are you telling me this relationship has been going on behind my back all these while. You lied to me?!" Nii-chan was shouting furiously.

Usagi-san decided to intervene when he saw me on the ground after nii-chan slapped me with all his might. Deep down I think Usagi-san was furious when he saw that. But he had to deal with nii-chan in the best way possible.

"Listen Takahiro. I know you are angry right now. But please hear me out...I used to have feelings for you." Usagi-san confessed.

"You- what?" Nii-chan was lead to further disbelief.

"Ever since we first met. I have loved you ever since. Misaki knew about it when I was tutoring him during his high school years. He was keen on protecting his dear brother and ended up making me his enemy. But then when you told me that you were planning to get married, my heart shattered, but I kept a cool facade. Misaki was the one...who saved me. He was the one - that I realize...I would only love him. I love him. I was the one who made the first move. Thats why...Thats why- If you want to blame anyone...It should be me. Dont let it out on Misaki." Usagi-san's tone was apologetic. His face was serious.

Nii-chan was quiet for a while. But his hands were firmly gripped and he was gritting his teeth. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen. Nii-chan reached for the cup of hot tea that I served him. I reacted and stood infront of Usagi-san with my hands covering my face. I felt my skin was hot as the water splashed on me. Oww...

Usagi-san's eyes widen. He just grabbed onto me while my knees gave way. He shouted angrily at nii-chan. I looked at nii-chan myself and saw that his eyes were not angry but saddened. He was trembling with the tea cup in his hand.

"I-I am sorry. I- Misaki. I just- cant accept this!" Nii-chan just grabbed his bags and got out of Usagi-san's apartment.

"Wait..wait! Nii-chan!" I moved and ran towards nii-chan but I was stopped by Usagi-san. "Let me go! Nii-chan! Let me- Nii-chan please dont...Nii-chan." I broke down in tears. I just couldnt bear this.

"Misaki, Misaki. Listen to me. Your brother needs to register everything first. Please give him time! We have to treat you first! Your hand and face got burned by the scalding hot water. Come. Ill take you to the hospital." Usagi-san placed his hands under my legs, probably he was about to lift me up. I dont know what came over me. My skin burned but I didnt want to go anywhere. I feel like after what happened- I dont want Usagi-san to touch me!

"Let me go! I dont want to go to the hospital! I- I want to be alone!" I struggled out of his clutches. He was surprised but continued to overpower me. He insisted to go to the hospital. These burns are just a minor issue. My heart hurts more!

"Dont be so stubborn Misaki. You have to get it treated! Come!" Usagi-san tried to grab hold of me after I stood up. I was feeling so stressed. So suffocated!

"It would heal quickly, all I have to do is to soak myself in cold water right?!" I pushed away his hands and walked towards the staircase. I want to quickly get into my room. I dont know what I have become. I feel like all these emotions inside me could not be contained!

"That is not enough! You have to treat it properly!" I ignored his words and continued walking. Maybe Usagi-san got annoyed with my behavior. He grabbed my waist. With a serious tone he said "Listen to me! Misaki!"

His grip was again...suffocating. How many times do I have to tell him?

"Leave me alone!" I shouted with my might and pushed him away. Of course, comparing our strength, he was not pushed away that far. His arms were wide open, and he was shocked. This is maybe the first time i have ever acted like this. This is the first time, I am honestly rejecting him with all my might.

He just stared at me. His mouth was opened a bit. I just looked at him and didnt know what to do. My brother walked away, and now I am pushing Usagi-san away. I stood still and tried to gather my thoughts. I trembled as I look down on to the floor.

His soft voice calling to me. "Misaki..."

"Im sorry. Im sorry Usagi-san. I just-" I looked up at him. My tears were dripping. I sobbed and hicced. Even my lips trembled. "I-Im sorry..."

Usagi-san's eyes widen. I just ran up the stairs and entered my room. Leaving Usagi-san shocked and probably clueless downstairs.

My mind was in a haze. I stripped my clothes off and opened the cold shower. I just squatted under the drizzling cold water that stings my first degree burns on the arms and a bit on my neck. I was wearing short sleeves at the time, so the water reached my skin. It dosent hurt. I keep on telling myself this pain is nothing. The burns and the thought of nii-chan acting like that. Nii-chan, slapped me. And intended to splash water at Usagi-san. Why would he do that? Nii-chan dosent want to accept us? Does he- not consider me family anymore.

I felt a pang in my heart. I cried even more. I was in the shower for quite some time. I didnt even realized that Usagi-san came into the bathroom and prepared clothes and towels for me. He patted me on the shoulder and gently asked me to come out from the showers. I looked at him blankly, then decided to wrap my hands around him. Holding onto something I hold dear, not letting go.

Usagi-san caressed me on the back and my head. His big, warm hands comforted me.

"Misaki, you shouldnt shower for too long. Come, I want to put some ointment on your burns." Usagi-san tone was so calming. I agreed to whatever he said and followed him to my bed after wrapping myself with a towel.

Usagi-san helped me dress into my pajamas, dried my hair, rubs ointment on my burns and wrapping my hand with bandages. My sniffing stopped when I saw such horrible bandaging skills by the Lord Usagi. My hands looked like it was wrapped loosely with toilet paper instead of bandages. I giggle a little and that made Usagi-san smiled at me.

I looked at him as he stared straight into my eyes. He just hugged me and sighed.

"I am glad that we finally told him." I wasnt very happy when Usagi-san said that. I just grabbed the fabric on his back. Usagi-san continued. "But I am angry when he slapped you. I am angry that the hot water splashed you. Why did you have to protect me and ended up getting hurt because of me?! I just...I am also angry at myself." Usagi-san after saying that just stayed silent for a while but continued to rub my hair and back.

"I am sorry..." I just had to say it. I just wanted to apologize to him no matter what.

Usagi-san was dumbfounded "Hey..why are you apologizing? Hey, look at me." he grabbed my chin and pulled up to see my face. "I should be the the one apologizing. To make you go through all of this. I -am sorry."

I almost wanted to cry again but Usagi-san kissed my forehead before I even could. But he noticed something. "Hmm? Your head is a bit hot? Maybe you are in the shower for too long. Your body was so cold before too." he continued to rub my back. "Are you sure you dont want to go to the hospital?"

I just shooked my head and buried my face in his chest. Usagi-san blushed a little after seeing me act like this. But more than the hospital, I jut wanted to stay with Usagi-san.

Usagi-san may have understood what I wanted. He just laid on the bed, while hugging me in his arms. He planted kisses on my head and hugging me tightly, making sure I stayed warm. "For tonight, just go to sleep. I wont do anything. But Ill just keep you warm. Please dont catch a old okay?"

When he talks like that, I can feel how much he cares for me. To the point that i thought..its enough. Right now, I have him. If he is here, I will be just fine. I took a deep breath and sniffed is scent. The smell of body soap, cigarettes that he said he wouldnt smoke infront of me, and most of all...the smell of Usagi-san.

I fell asleep in his arms.


	3. Unforgivable

Fuck! Shit! Curse all of this! How dare he touch my Misaki.

Misaki is now fast asleep in my arms. I hold on to him tight so that he wont have any nightmares after this nightmare. To think that his own brother would slap his little brother like that. It wasnt necessary! Takahiro, I cant forgive you for that! For hurting Misaki!

At that time, the only thing that was preventing me from punching Takahiro was Misaki's sullen face. It was as if he could not believe that his brother would act in such way. His face describes as if someone who had lost someone so dear. If I were to do anything to Takahiro at that moment, Misaki would hate it for sure. It would break his heart even more. I am sure Takahiro did not mean to hurt Misaki, but he should have not acted that way. Misaki...he is my everything. Unforgivable!

I caressed his hair, planted kisses on his forehead. Whispering his name, in hope it would soothe him to know I am right by his side as he slumbers away to dream land. But thoughts have crossed my mind and I just had to ask.

"Misaki, why did you protect me? Because of me, you got hurt. I dont like that. It is as if- I am useless to you." I grit my teeth as I am now mad at myself. I though, this could all be prevented if only I had explained to Takahiro myself. But Misaki insisted that he would be there. Again, thoughts running through my mind. Does Misaki really love me? Did he really mean all the words that he said? Even after all of this, would he always stay by my side. The thought of him leaving just...kills me!

"Nghh..." Misaki grumbled. Is he having a nightmare? His lips were moving a bit.

"Misaki, Im sorry. Did I wake you?" he did not responded but later on, he gripped onto my clothes and called out my name.

"Usagi-san..." with such soft voice.

"Yes Misaki? Whats wrong?" I asked but there was no response. Then I realized that he was sleep talking. Why did he call out my name? Can this creature that is sleeping in my arms get anymore adorable? God. I just wanna make a mess of him right now!

But lets not. Lets just put off this unfathomable desires at rest. Misaki... I love you.


	4. Being sassy

The morning I woke up, I feel my hand was light. Like there is no weight on it as it was supposed to feel. I jolted up from the bed.

"Misaki? Misaki?!" I shouted his name as he was no where in sight. Not withing my arms. Where has he gone too? It is an irrational fear when I thought that he had left me. But even the thought of it scares me!

I called out his name even more. And there was no answer. I sniffed and smelled something aromatic. It smells like Misaki's cooking! I bolted out of the room, slamming the door open. From the bedroom I can see Misaki looking up at me as he was standing at the kitchen area. His face was clueless but whats bothering me the most that he was all dressed up. Is he going to work today? You have got to be kidding me!

"Misaki, there you are. Are you alright?" I asked him as I hastily make my way to the kitchen. Almost stomping down the stairs so that I could wrap him in my arms as soon as possible. Maybe that would stop him from leaving this house. I just have a bad feeling about him leaving the house today.

"I am fine Usagi-san. And can you please try not to be so loud in the morning? You will bother the people living below us." He continued placing the plates back into the rack and he turned his back towards me. I hugged him from behind. Grasping him within my arms so tightly.

"Wait, Usagi-san you are hurting me! Please let me go!" He struggled to get out of my tight grip. I dont ever want to let him go.

"Are you going to work today? Dont. Stay here, please" In hope that my pleading would convince him, and so would my tight grasp,

"Oww, Usagi-san you know you are stronger than me. Plus you are hurting me! Let go! Please! And I have to go to work, there are manuscripts to be picked up as well." He struggled out of my grasp. What is not convincing was not only his reasons, but those puffy red eyes. He must have cried more when I was sleeping. He is always like this! Bottling up everything in that small body of his! Even when we have agreed we would deal with this together. No matter how hard I try to change his behavior, his behavior of not wanting to burden others, he would not budge. Its like reasoning with a sack of potatoes.

"Are you going to see that Ijuuin fellow?" I dont like that one bit if he is. True that Ijuuin has accepted Misaki's rejection. But a man like him would never give up until he gets what he wants. And misaki was what he wanted for all along. Urgh! I hate that man!

"And so what if I am? It is my job you know. You should mind your own business and get your work done!" I was speechless for a minute. Misaki has never been sassy towards me. Did something in him changed a little? Or is he hiding something? I am more furious now.

"Who do you think you are talking to? I have the right to meddle in your affairs! You are always like this. Keeping your guard down. Keeping everything to yourself! You are really unreliable and untrustworthy-" No, words are just coming out of my mouth on its own. I dont really mean all of this! Its just that I am frustrated that Misaki has been distancing himself from me. Getting close to others who is obviously having feelings for him. Constantly making me worry and jealous!

"SHUT UP!" Misaki shouted and panted. He looks as if he was about to cry again. "I know that I am unreliable. I know that I can be of no use to you. I am just a dumb, useless person whom everyone hates. I understand if you hate me too now. Even nii-chan-" Drips of tears flows down from his eyes. I was taken aback, I wanted to hug him. I want to talk him through this, why does he belittles himself like that? Why on earth would he think that I hate him. But shockingly he pushed me away and shouted "Dont! Dont say anything! Dont do anything...just for a while. I want to take some time to cool off. I am so sorry Usagi-san."

He just dashed out of the house. I called his name in hope he would pause, but he hurried even more. I was left alone in that big house with my breakfast ready on the table. A portion for one person.

With no appetite, i just sat on the chair with Suzuki-san on the other dining table chair. What am I to do now. I have realized this a long time ago. No matter how much I conveyed my feelings to Misaki, I still dont know if it has ever reached to him. Even when he slowly returns my feelings, there is still room of doubt. I trust him, I do. But I just dont trust the people around him.

How am I going to cure Misaki. All the money that I have is useless for this situation. It cant help me. I cant give Misaki anything...even when I have received so much from him. Misaki.


	5. Unreliable

[authors note : Thank you all for your support. I was so surprised that so many people supports my work. I promise to update this story as soon as I can, and you can read the completed fanfiction of Junjou Egoist written by me, named 'Our Future, Together?'. Thanks again, enjoy the new chapter :)]

3 months has passed after the nii-chan incident. Till now, nii-chan has not even called, messaged or even replies my messages. I carry on my everyday life with guilt that I keep deep within my heart. Not showing my vulnerable thoughts to anyone. Even Usagi-san.

For the past three months my luck has completely abandoned me. I keep messing up at work. Somehow things always happens to me. Missing manuscripts, wrong information about the events held, disagreement with my colleagues. It is as if everyone is ganging up on me. To the point that I thought, even they hate me too. But then Ijuuin-sensei helped me out. The culprit was Ishi Shizuko-san. Ijuuin-sensei found out that his editor in chief was the one responsible for hiding the manuscripts, giving me false information so that I would always make a blunder at work. Isaka-san was very displeased with whats going on. He called me up and gave me a long lecture on how I should keep my relationship with my colleagues in check. He keeps on repeating that I am always spoiled by Usagi-san and Ijuuin-sensei to the point that I throw away my responsibility as a worker in the editorial department. Ijuuin-sensei was displeased with all of this and kept on protecting me. That made me feel more guilty. Maybe what Isaka-san said about me was true. There are other worker who are very friendly and helpful to me. I am thankful to have met them. But I would never have thought Shizuko-san would come to hate me so much.

His last words to me was "I have always hated you for being the most favored! You make me sick! You are just a weak, dumb little brat who knows nothing!" Shizuko-san was then sacked. The other employees in the company overheard this matter, started to create rumors and later on, everyone started to avoid me. I pleaded to Isaka-san that I would continue to work hard and asked him not to tell anything to Usagi-san.

Whenever I have my break downs, Todou-kun was always there for me. He gave me advice, listened to me when I was blabbering away about my life and work. But there are things that I couldnt tell him. About me being gay and is in a relationship with my landlord. I cant have Todou-kun starting to hate me too. I still hold him dear. My precious friend.

And about Usagi-san...he is the same as always. After being with him for 7 years, I feel like I know him inside out. Or maybe I dont. He is always angry with me. Forcing himself on me. Keeps on repeating his words like "I love you" to me. He keeps on lecturing me everyday about how my behavior needs to be changed. He says I have a lot of flaws. I know that! I know that-

I love Usagi-san, I really do. Its just that sometimes...deep down, I feel like leaving him for his sake. I cant latch on to him like a parasite forever. I will hold him down. A pathetic loser like me. Who is hated by everyone...haha. I just wonder why I am so negative sometimes.

Finally my work today is over. But I am not in a rush to get back. I already made dinner for Usagi-san, he only need to reheat it. Plus he has a deadline to meet and Aikawa-san is probably nagging at him right now. I dont want to drag myself into another one of their schemes. I walked along the market lane. An hour has passed but I still kept on walking. I directed all calls to voice mail because I dont want Usagi-san to contact me now. I just want to have some time to myself. So tired, I maybe have walked too much. Its 9pm now. I thought that I would go home soon. I just rested my legs as I sat on the swings at a playground in a neighborhood area. Then I heard a familiar voice.

"What are you doing here?" Geh. Its Usagi-ani!

"Haruhiko-san! Wh-what are you doing here?"

"The building behind you. I was the one who designed it, I had to check on it since the building was completed recently. Why are you here?"

I looked behind me and was shocked that there was such a luxurious building behind me! "Ehhhhh?! Wow, such a nice building! Hahaha. You are amazing Haruhiko-san." This is bad, why am I meeting all sorts of people coincidentally. Is god trying to tell me something?! Help me...!

"You didnt answer my question. What are you doing here alone? It is cold out here." He walked closer to me and I looked away on response. He continued by saying "Did you get into a fight with Akihiko?"

His sharp words was like a pang-feeling. I keep avoiding his eye contact. I laughed it out and denied that it but his looks was as if he didnt believed me. What am I to do?

Suddenly, Haruhiko-san grabbed onto my hands. Pulling me to the car that was parked at the end of the street. I struggled but it was futile. Why are the Usami clan so damn annoying and strong! He started driving and even in the night I recognized the road. He was taking me to the Usami resident area. Where I had a bad experience of falling from the second floor window when I was with him alone.

As we came out from the car, I insisted that I want to go back. But the Haruhiko-san asked me "Where do you want to go? Back to Akihiko's place?"

Its true, I dont want to go back. And the way he said it, i seems that it is obvious that Usagi-san's house is not where I truly belong.

Sebastian-san greeted us at the door way. He asked whether or not I am alright and I put on a wide smile saying that I am. But truly, I am very bothered and depressed. By now Usagi-san must be furious. And I dont want to go home.

"I still care about you" What? What did Usagi-ani say to me?

"If you are unhappy about something, you can just tell me. I can lend an ear. You can tell me about anything." Usagi-ani was seated infront of me where in between us was a coffee table that was served by Sebastian-san with various types of sandwiches and cakes for a midnight snack.

"Ehhh, its really nothing hahaha. I am fine, really. And- I am not really hungry. I should be getting back. Usa- I mean Akihiko-san might be worried about me." I grabbed onto my bag and hurried to the door.

Along the way I was stopped by Usagi-ani.

"I still care about you. You can just tell me. Am I that unreliable?" Usagi-ani said so.

A thought came across my mind. Unreliable? No, Usagi-ani is the most capable man I know. I am jealous of what he can do. The unreliable one is me. Maybe I can ask him how he sees me through his eyes. Maybe, he sees me the same way his father sees me.

I looked down to the floor. But i had to say it. "Haruhiko-san. You are not unreliable... I am."

He just stared at me for a while. "I do not understand what you are implying. What makes you think you are unreliable?"

My mouth could not be stopped. It was as if everything that I kept inside me just burst out. "I mean, I am useless. I cant do anything right! I know from the very beginning that I was not smart. I always needed help in everything. Studying, my daily life, even in work! I cant even be independent. I always am a hindrance to others! And in the end, I am hated by almost everyone...I just cant take it anymore. I-" tears started to flow without my permission.

"I-I dont know what else to do. I keep on messing up in everything and-and slowly, everyone that I ever cared for is disappearing from me one by one. I cant do anything to fix it...I hate myself! I - I sometimes wish that...I dont need to exist!" I hicced and sobbed. I dont know why I am burdening Haruhiko-san with my problems. But I just happened to blurt everything out.

Suddenly I felt strong hands wrapping my body. Usagi-ani hugged me tight. It was suffocating...but yet comforting. "Why do you think of yourself in such a way?" Usagi-ani said that in such a gentle tone but there was hint of being stern. I didnt understand what he was saying but I tried to struggle out of his grasp. This is not good. If I keep this up...something bad is going to happen.

"Do you know how many times you have saved me?" My eyes widen when I saw his face after hearing that phrase. He continued by saying "You have showed me true kindness, you were the one who helped me realize my dreams that I have forgotten and make me pursue it. Because of you I enjoy doing my work everyday. Not just that, you were the first person whom have opened my heart. I- am indebted to you. You have saved me so many times. So dont say that you are useless! Dont say that you dont want to exist! You shall never be a hindrance to me! I desire you so much." Slowly, usagi-ani leaned in towards me. I was for a moment dumbfounded by his words. But when he kissed me suddenly, I realize it is time for me to wake up.

I pushed his face away because I only have such strength to do so. "Please Haruhiko-san. Dont! I cant!" He forcefully kissed me again. This time..a bit longer. He then caressed my cheeks and said "Stay by my side."

I just looked at him. But then suddenly my hand was being pulled away from Haruhiko-san. I was about to fall down when I noticed that Usagi-san catched me. Breaking my fall.

He glared at his brother. "You bastard. How dare you touch him!" Usagi-san then lunged towards Haruhiko-san and punched him on the face. I was shocked and intercepted between them. They started to hit each other and i pulled Usagi-san away. But then, Usagi-san slapped me...

He slapped me. The same place where nii-chan slapped me. My eyes widened and so did Haruhiko-san. I couldnt register it.

"Misaki! This is your fault too. Always being so careless. I was worried sick about you! I looked everywhere for you! And I found you here out of all places and you kissed my brother after telling your problems to him?! Have you no shame?!"

"...I- I am sorry." What he is saying is true...

"What you just did was unacceptable. How dare you hit Misaki!" Haruhiko-san charged towards Usagi-san, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"This is not your fucking problem, stay out of it!" They were about to fight again. I rushed so that I can stand in between them. I pushed Haruhiko-san away.

"No, please stop fighting! Please. It is all my fault." My eyes were teary. " I want to apologize for troubling you Haruhiko-san. I am sorry..." I tried to smile at him, showing him that I am alright. He looked at me with such a worried face. "I am really sorry. Please forgive me."

Usagi-san then grabbed onto my arm and pulled me forcefully to the car. I had one last glance at Haruhiko-san. I dont know why, but I just had a feeling that this would be the last time I am ever going to see Haruhiko-san ever again.


	6. A brute

I am scared. I am scared. I dont know what would happen starting from this point onwards.

Usagi-san is really angry now. Really angry.

He dragged me from the Usami residence to his car. He drove so furiously along the way home. In the car, not a word came out from his mouth. None came out from mine either. I was silent, maybe because I thought the slap he gave me was to shut me up from saying anything.

Since we first met, even when Usagi-san had done things to me, he would have never hurt me. This is the first time I was hit. The first time he had ever raised his hands to me. To make things worse, it was the same spot that nii-san hit me. Does...Usagi-san also hate me now?

I grit my teeth as we were about to approach the parking spot reserved for Usagi-san at is condo. I am so scared of what will happen next.

Usagi-san got out of the car with such haste, slamming his door and opening the passengers door to drag me out of it. I told him his brute force is hurting me. Of course, he did not pay attention to it. He dragged me into the house, all the way to his bedroom. In there he threw me on his bed.

"Usagi-san! Usagi-san please! I- I AM SORRY! Please forgive me! I wont do it again. I-"

"SHUT UP!" his loud voice made me shudder in fear. His eyes were glaring at me. Like he was possessed. "Isaka-san told me everything." he said to me.

"Huh? Told you- ah, you dont mean." Oh no, why would Isaka-san tell Usagi-san about things that had happened at work? I wanted to keep it a secret from him.

"Tell me Misaki. Am i that unreliable? Arent I your lover. But why on earth would you keep such things from me?! You keep on distancing yourself from me. All these time I thought if I gave you some space, you would consider whats going on and come back to me. But then you went missing for a day! I looked for you everywhere! You turned off your cell! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS?! DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT ME?! HOW STUPID ARE YOU?!"

His shouting made me shudder non-stop. I am scared of him. Its like he is not the Usagi-san I know. This is all my fault. I made him like this. I made him hate me!

I cried and I begged him for forgiveness. But he didnt even give a damn. Soon I noticed he started to strip me bare. I struggled but it was futile. He gulped on my lower half and sucked on it vigorously. To the point that it was painful. He continued sucking until I came so hard. I was still so shaken u by the whole incident but Usagi-san didnt stop there.

He kissed me with force. Making me gasp, it was so hard to catch my breath. He marked me with kiss marks all over my body while asking me where did his 'bastard' brother touched or kissed me. I denied him but he then placed two fingers on my lower opening. As embarrassing as it is, it was actually more painful. Usagi-san would usualy take his time til I get used to it. But this time, he just thrusted his fingers in me. I screamed in pain but he still continued to do so. Soon after, he put himself in me. Shoving it in whole, thrusting it in me with sheer force. My opening feels like it was ripped apart. The pain was so unbearable. I screamed and struggled, but after a while I even gave up resisting and understood that this was my punishment for being...myself. The same old stupid me who always bring trouble to others. For causing Usagi-san all of his troubles. Usagi-san continued to have sex till I lost track of time. I couldnt remember how it ended, but I felt like I was squeezed at the end. Like Usagi-san's arms wrapped around me. It always made me feel safe...but now, not anymore.


	7. Disappearing warmth

What have I done?!

I have never felt such rage. I looked for my beloved all over! I called up every person whom he is likely to be with. But then I found out from Isaka-san that Misaki has been keeping secrets from me.

"He dosent want you to know. So many things have happened to him but now the mist have cleared up. I promised not to tell you, but since you said he went missing, I just hope this was not the cause." Isaka-san's words were like a bomb to me.

He explained in detail of all the turmoil that Misaki have experienced this past few months. I am so pissed because he did not even bother to tell me this himself! This is a serious matter! He wants to keep it a secret from me?! Who the hell does he think he is! He is mine. I should know everything that is happening to him, I should be able to help him when he is in need.

But in the end, I wasnt the one he turned to. In the end, he shared all of his problems with my brother. I found Misaki in his arms, and was kissed by my bastard brother. That sight killed me. I was enraged. I AM THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO TOUCH HIM! MISAKI IS MINE! GET AWAY FROM HIM!

My anger was channeled to my brother but then something came over me. I couldnt believe that I just hurt Misaki. I slapped him, and what I had done...I just raped him! I have never stoop so low in my life. I hurt the person whom I love, whom I cherished. Why did I do that? Was it on the basis that I was jealous, that I was angry at him for not telling me anything?

I was enraged, it was as if I wasnt in control of my actions but I cant use that excuse! When I came to my senses, I saw Misaki was covered in kiss marks, his openings below was a bit torn and smeared in blood. He was all weak when I called out to him because he passed out at the end. He seemed lifeless. This is all my fault! This is all my fault!

I hurt the one I love! I cant forgive myself!

Dawn came and I couldnt sleep a wink. Misaki is lying on the bed after I had cleaned him up, clothe him and applied medicine. Today was a Sunday so I assume he had no work to do today. His phone was still off and I didnt bother to on it or charge it. I dont want anything to disturb us now. I just stared at his face the whole time while I sat on the floor, leaning against the bed next to him.

Misaki's face was a bit paled, and he was sleeping soundly. But i know he is in pain. From time to time, he would groan and sigh as if he was having a nightmare. I would try my best to comfort him by rubbing his head, caressing his hand and kiss him gently.

I want him to wake up soon. I want to say to him how sorry I was because I hurt him!

"Nghhh..." when I heard Misaaki's light groan, I bolted up. I called out to him. I caressed his hair at the same time.

"Misaki! Misaki!" i called out to him but I tried not to be so loud. I might end up scaring him even more.

Misaki's eyes started to open little by little. He just stared at me for some time, still looking a bit drowsy and sleepy. I called out to him and hugged him. Wrapping him up in my arms gently so that I wont crush him.

"I am sorry! I am so sorry Misaki! Misaki! Please forgive me! I didnt mean to hurt you! Please...please tell me you are all right!" my voice sounded a bit off. I sound as if a person whom have just lost everything. What breaks my heart more was not only that Misaki stayed silent or that he was trembling in my arms...what breaks my heart the most was that...

He asked me to forgive him instead.

"I- I am so-ry Usagi-san. I keep on- making you mad at me. I- I am sorry. I wont do it again. Pease dont be angry! Forgive- me"

His voice was breaking. He was so shaken up. I couldnt bear it!

"No, no! It wasnt your fault at all! It was all mine. How could I have done that to you? I regret it so much. You can scold me, hit me, spite me all you want! I deserve it. But please, dont be afraid of me! I will cherish you more. I swear! I will make it up to you. Just please, dont cry anymore. Dont be scared. I wont do it again."

As I said those words, Misaki started to tremble even more but thank goodness his sobbings decreased. I shushed him while he was in my grasp. I make sure to calm him down while we both laid in bed. I asked him again and again to forgive me. He insisted that it was his fault but then when I asked him to forgive me again, he just nodded. I was a bit relieved.

Soon after, Misaki stopped crying and trembling. I asked him gently, whether he wanted to eat or drink anything. He shook his head but his actions was queued with his stomach growling. He was embarrassed by it as he buried his head on my chest and his face was beet red. His cuteness is driving me crazy!

I kissed him repeatedly until he was almost suffocated by it and pushed my face away. I wrapped him with a blanket to make sure he stays warm and comfortable. He was embarrassed to look at my face as he covers his face with the sheets. I patted his back, got up and went downstairs to order some food. I ordered his favorites.

Feeling a bit guilty when I thought I could soften him up with some food. But this is all I could do. It is Misaki's nature to forgive people so easily. I have to make it up to him. Step by step. I want him to forgive me completely, and hope nothing like this would ever happen again.


	8. Hatred

[authors note: Thank you for supporting my fanfiction. I hope I really captured Misaki's character and you would enjoy this chapter.]

Its Monday morning and I have work today. I woke up with Usagi-san next to me still sleeping soundly. I didnt want to stay in bed any longer because I would be late. No, the main reason would be is I dont want to remember what happened yesterday. I just want to forget. And if I dont get out of bed now, Usagi-san might wake up ad force me not to go to work.

My whole body is aching. Especially the waist down area. While I shower, i could see myself in the mirror, covered in bruises. I try to avoid looking at the mirror after what I saw. But I noticed that my openings hurt more after it was washed with water. It is kind of painful even to walk. But I have to bear with it! I have to go to work, I kind of overslept so I should eat something when I reach the office. There is so much work to do!

I get ready and left the house quietly, making sure I dont wake up the great lord. If he was awake, he would make it more difficult for me to go to work. Ill cook something nice for dinner to make it up to him. There is some leftovers from the delivery food that he ordered yesterday, he can have that for breakfast.

Oh no! I am going to be late! But I cant run! Its hurts!

Finally I reached the office in time. My table is at the edge of the room and its filled with documents, files, manga scripts and all sorts. That is my work everyday. Not to complain, but its getting more and more difficult everyday so I have to buck up! Forget the pain! Yeah!

As soon as I got myself motivated, I questioned my brain as I sat on my chair too fast and my body hurts all over. I was shaking in pain. My legs feel numb. Ow...

"Eh? Are you alright Misaki-kun?" A familiar voice talked to me.

"Ah, Aikawa-san. Good morning... How are you?" I tried to smile to smile at her as sincerely as I can. To hide the pained face that I am currently having.

"I am fine Misaki-kun but I am worried about you. Are you really okay? You look paled. And in pain. Do you want to go to the clinic? I can send you there if you want to?" Aikawa-san pulled out her car keys but I declined her good intentions with manners. She was reluctant to leave me be but I managed to persuade her that I am fine.

As soon as Aikawa-san left the room to do her job, I can hear whispers in the room. All of my colleagues are chatting with each other in hush voices, thinking that I couldnt hear. They say things like.

"Oh look, he gets special treatment again. Isnt Aikawa-san the editor in charge for Usami Akihiko? It must be nice huh when you get privilege for having connections with the big time author."

"Yeah, yeah thats right! We are all here working our ass off and this young boy can just get whatever he wants in this line of business. If he gets promoted so soon, I wont even be shocked."

"All the big time authors favors him. Like Ijuiin-sensei. I wonder whats so good about that small ugly boy?"

"Lets not butt in too much, or we might get sacked like the boy that was working for Ijuiin-sensei before this."

Those words. I pretend as if I didnt hear them. I continued my work without sparing them a glance. I pretend as if I didnt hear them. But truthfully, it hurts. Those words are like sharp knives piercing me on every corner of my body.

They say that I always get what I want. But they dont know that I suffering everyday. I never get what I want. I never can. I have accepted that.

The time when I wished on the marbles on my 22nd birthday. I wished for my brother and his family's happiness. Maybe they are happy now...without me in their lives. I wish to grow taller. That was a long shot. And my final wish was to stay with Usagi-san forever.

But i dont know why, I am just not happy with that now. Because deep down, I have a feeling that I am about to leave him soon. Its for the better. Maybe. I cant ever make him happy. I-

Not good! I need to do my work!

I rushed to the photocopy machine to copy some materials. My mind was still filed with this useless thoughts that made me feel down. My body aches from time to time but I paid no attention to it.

Ow! Ouch, I got a paper cut. This is what I get for daydreaming away when I am doing my work. Its bleeding a little, maybe I should get a band aid from my bag.

As soon as I looked away from the photocopy machine, I felt my hand being pulled. It was Ijuiin-sensei! He puled my hand and licked the cut on my finger. I was dumbfounded. Blurred for the moment. Speechless. Like, what? Why?

"Misaki-kun, this is not good. You just cut your finger. Be careful not to get hurt again. I will be worried." Ijuuin-sensei, grinned at me and he liked on my finger again. I pulled my hand away on reflex.

"WAH! Ijuuin-sensei! What are you doing?! Please dont do that!" I panicked. Why on earth would he do that. My hand must be dirty, plus he drank my blood. This is bad! What if he gets sick by drinking my blood! I have to make him drink something to wash it away from his system!

"Sensei, wait here! Ill buy you some medicinal drink to wash away that awful taste in your mouth! Stay here, OKAY?!" I wanted to dash off in a hurry but my collar was grabbed my Ijuuin-sensei sensei. He was laughing at me saying that "Wont medicinal drinks taste bitter, that wold be more horrible Misaki-kun."

I stopped to think that he has a point, I just made a big fool out of myself. But then Ijuuin-sensei laughter suddenly stop and I noticed his face changed. He looked concerned and angry at the same time. W-whats wrong? He seems to be staring at me.

"Umm, sensei, whats wrong?" I tried to ask.

"Misaki-kun, whats this?" He pulled down my collared shirt and exposed a blue bruise that looked quite horrible. Its was on my neckline. I must have gotten it when I tried to struggle against Usagi-san yesterday. I fell down and hit on a lot of things when I was struggling. This is not good.

"Umm, this? This is just a body art. Ah its not a permanent tattoo! Its- its ummm- you know, those umm-stickers, yeah yeah! Stickers that has pictures on it and you put it on your body. I-" My words were stopped by Ijuiin-sensei.

"Misaki-kun! Dont lie to me! That dosent look like a sticker now does it?! Does it hurt?! Who did this to you?!" he was almost shouting.

I panicked inside. What to do, Ijuuin-sensei might create a scene over such a small thing. I have to say something.

"Ummm, it dosent hurt. Ijuuin-sensei you are overreacting. Its really nothing."

His face changed again. It is as if he had gotten more angry. He pressed on the bruise that was on my neckline. It hurts, so I flinched and may have showed a pained expression.

"See! It hurts right! Why are you keeping things to yourself! Just what on earth happened to you? Come with me now! I will take you to the hospital to get you examined! No wonder you looked so paled and frail." Ijuuin-sensei grabbed me by the hand again, but this time with more force. He is dragging me to the door. To make it worse, my colleagues were looking. If this goes on, they would come to hate me more. They would think I am favored and will talk bad about me even more. I cant stand any more of that.

"LET GO OF ME!" I shouted on the top of my lungs at Ijuuin-sensei. At the same time I pulled my hand away.

Ijuuin-sensei looked so shocked. He was staring at me with such wide eyes. I have to say something now!

"I am fine! I really am! You dont have to worry about me so much! It is none of your business. Ijuuin-sensei should worry about your work instead. So please leave me alone!" I said it. I said it! But was I too loud? He looks more shocked. Everyone was staring.

But then, the situation became worse. Isaka-san came after he heard all of the commotion. He asked whats going on and Ijuuin-sensei explained to him. From that point on I knew I was in trouble. Shit, why is everything happening to me. I didnt ask for any of this! I just wanted...I just...I cant take it anymore.

My head feels blur and heavy. My heart is beating so loud. I am so nervous and scared. I dont know whats going to happen.

"Chibi-tan. I dislike what is going on around here. You should have considered the time and place if you are going to have a disagreement." Isaka-san said that to me. He is my boss now, so I have to obey everything that he says. I just looked down the whole time. My head feels heavier. I felt like crying but I m trying so hard to hold back.

"Hey, were you listening?! Why are you putting the blame on him now? I told you i was-" I can hear Ijuuin-sensei explaining to Isaka-san. He must be protecting me again. Besides their voices, I can also hear the people around me whispering.

Asking whats going on. Saying things like "Oh, its that Misaki boy again", "must be nice having all of the attention"... "I hate him, he makes me sick"

I DIDNT ASK FOR THIS! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!

"I am sorry..." I said it to Ijuuin-sensei and Isaka-san. My head is spinning because of all of the voices I hear. All the hateful comments about me. I thought I should just get away from here. Ijuuin-sensei and Isaka-san just stared at me.

"Misaki-kun this is not your fault, but you need to know that-" before Ijuuin-sensei gets to finish his sentence, I intervened with my own words.

"I am sorry...I am really sorry." I know it is rude of me, but it is all I can say. They both looked at me so dissatisfied.

Again. I am making everyone hate me. No matter where I go, I just cant make people to like me. People, everyone would end up hating me! My head keeps on spinning, I feel like puking, I feel like crying. I cant take this anymore!

"I am really sorry...I will take my leave now." My legs wobbled, the pain started again. It feels like needles are going through my veins. Like my heart was squeezed and my lungs just seized. When I turn around, my vision starts to blur. Everything was hazy and I felt like I was falling down.

My eyes started to close, my consciousness starts to fade. I can hear people screaming my name over and over again.

Please dont be angry. I didnt mean to make anyone unhappy. If I did, then I just wished that I should have never been born...


	9. Dont question my love

[authors note: I am so glad that this fanfiction is getting good reviews. I managed to make this story plan longer so please bear with me all the way. I will update this as soon as I can. Thank you readers!]

Footsteps. Such loud footsteps can be heard in the hallway of the hospital. Everyone tried to get out of that mans way. He was in such hurry, he didnt even bother to listen to the nurses warning. He just ran till he reached a room and didnt even hesitate or bother to knock on the door. He opened the door as fast as he could.

"MISAKI!" his loud voice startled he people in the room. Except for one.

He didnt look at the other insignificant people in the room. His eyes were only focused to the person lying asleep on the hospital bed. He rushed over to his Misaki. So worried. But then he was blocked by one of the person he despised. Ijuiin.

"Get out of the way! What the hell happened to him?" he glared at Ijuiin. His glare was so intense that Isaka who was in that room felt like something bad is going to happen if these two big time authors talked further.

"It was due to anemia and gastritis. It seems that chibi-tan didnt get enough food and is constantly tired, so he ended up collapsing at work." Isaka explained to Akihiko with such a calm attitude that pissed off Akihiko.

"What happened to him indeed. That is a superb question coming from you Akihiko-sensei." Ijuiin made a statement that cause Akihiko to become more furious.

"What the hell are you implying? Care to tell me? Ijuiin-sensei." Akihiko glared again, this time more intense. But the Za Kan author wasnt even affected by his ferocious gestures. Isaka on the other hand wanted them to settle down and not to start a fight.

"Maybe you should tell me instead...how on earth Misaki-kun got all of those horrible bruises?" Ijuiin just stared at Akihiko.

Akihiko was at first taken aback by the question but he got so angry, he grabbed Ijuiin by the collar of his shirt. "What did you do to Misaki. You out of all people are not allowed to touch him! You bastard!"

Isaka tried to intervene but it was futile when Akihiko shouted "YOU STAY OUT OF IT!"

"Me?" Ijuiin spoke. That brought back Akihiko's attention to him. Ijuiin continued "I just happened to see on of the bruises that was at Misaki-kun's collarbone. It was really obvious Akihiko-sensei. But if you are talking about 'not allowed to touch', shouldnt it be you? Are you going to use such brute force with me now, as you did to Misaki? Tell me, Akihiko-sensei."

Ijuiins questions and statements was like a bomb to Akihiko. He was stunned for a while. Akihiko's hand was swatted away by Ijuiin. But he didnt retaliate. He was only silenced.

"To inform you further, because of the bruises, I asked the doctors for signs of penetration on Misaki-kun's body. The doctor had confirmed it. Misaki-kun was raped. And judging by your actions, you are not denying anything. Can I assume that you were the one who is responsible for all of Misaki-kuns injuries?" Ijuiin's words was so provocative.

Akihiko could not take it anymore. It was like the last straw on the camels back. Akihiko's blood was boiling. He gritted his teeth, his eyes were so ferocious. He immediately extended his arm as soon as Ijuiin stopped talking. Punching him on the left cheek casing him to tilt his head to the right and lose balance.

"Shit. Hey! Dont do this!" That was all that Isaka could say. But he stood in between both of them. How he wished his secretary/lover, Asahina, was here right now. He is much more stronger than Isaka and probably could handle these type of situation better. Isaka shifted his focus to Ijuiin. Making sure that he was okay and still able to draw his manga's. Because if this fight goes on, Isaka might just lose on of his big time money-maker.

Ijuiin stayed silent for a while, but then he smiled. It was such a sinister smile that confuses Akihiko and Isaka. Ijuiin laughed a bit, his usual giggle that has such a mocking tone to it.

"I never knew the world-famous author Akihiko'sensei was such a brute. You didnt even deny my words. So it was you. You are the bastard one here. This is making me more angry. Here I thought I need t get over Misaki, as I thought he would be happier with you. But man, I was dead wrong. I think even you know how much he suffers when he is by your side. Dont you agree? Akihiko-sensei?" Ijuiin smiled again. Even with his face bruised, that dosent mean that he was the one defeated.

Akihiko was stunned. He had nothing to say. He cant rebut the mangaka's words. He was the one responsible for Misaki's injuries. Misaki was in pain the day before, but he kept on doing the house chores even when Akihiko asked him not to. And this morning, Akihiko woke up late and panicked when he saw Misaki not being beside him. An hour later, he got a call from Aikawa, and was told that his lover is now in the hospital, unconscious. Akihiko was at that time, in utter consternation.

Because Akihiko was swamped with work, he couldnt pay his upmost attention to Misaki. But Akihiko just had realized that Misaki is eating less and less these past few days. It was like he had no appetite. And since Misaki was in charge of all the cooking, all along Akihiko had assumed all these while that Misaki is well fed. But he was dead wrong.

He looked at the boy he loves, lying on the hospital bed looking so paled and weak. He cant help but to blame himself for Misaki to get hurt and faint. The root cause of it was him alone. He knows how strong Misaki is, and for him to be in this situation. There is only one cause...Akihiko's love for him is burdening Misaki.

Akihiko was in such a pinch. He only stood there in silence, he couldnt say anything to justify his actions. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist.

Ijuiin just stared at Akihiko. "I wont press any charges against you. I dont want to damage the reputation of the big time author. Plus, if I did, Misaki-kun would be very unhappy. But I have said it before, I wont hesitate to steal Misaki away fro you when he decides that being with you is unbearable. So I ask you to keep that in mind."

Ijuiin signaled Isaka that he was leaving. Isaka decided to leave as well, he told Akihiko to take care of Misaki. As both of them passed by Akihiko who was just standing there like a rock and headed too the door, Ijuiin was stopped by Akihiko's words.

"And I have to tell you again Ijuiin-sensei. Misaki is mine. I will never hand him over to the likes of you. YOU keep that in mind." Akihiko said. They exchanged glares but Ijuiin just left the room with another sinister smile.

The room was now quiet. Akihiko can finally sit down next to Misaki's bed. Touching his beloved. Telling him that he loves him. Kissing him. Calling out to him. But all Akihiko gets to hear is the soft breathing sounds that Misaki makes.

Akihiko's mind is burdened by all the blame that he took. All of Ijuiins words replaying in his head. He noticed that Ijuiins words are a reflection of the words that his own father would say to him. It made Akihiko feel worse. But in amidst of it all, images of Misaki replays in his head.

Akihiko remembered how bright Misaki' smile was. How Misaki blushes and reacted everytime Akihiko told him that he loves him. How Misaki moans and cries lightly whenever Akihiko thrusted himself in him. Those memories are irreplaceable.

Akihiko is in love. He is deeply in love with Misaki. He cant bear the thought of leaving him. And he begs to god not to let anything happen to Misaki ever again. Dont let anyone to take Misaki away from him.

Because in this world, the person who needed Misaki the most is Akihiko.


	10. I still love him

When the sun sets, the silence in the room still remains. Akihiko didnt move from the chair that he has been sitting on since this afternoon. He stares at Misaki's sleeping face from time to time. He didnt feel like eating or doing his work. All he knew he ever wanted was not to leave his lovers side. He kissed on his lovers hand repeatedly, hoping that he would wake up soon. He sighed repeatedly, but then he got up from the chair with such haste.

He noticed his lovers hand started twitching lightly. Akihiko stared at his lovers face and noticed Misaki's eyes are starting to open bit by bit.

"Misaki! Misaki! Thank god. Are you alright?" Akihiko calls out to his lover, sounding so relieved that he is finally awake.

But his lover was a little slow to respond. Misaki was blank and just looked around the room. It took a while for him to register where he was and wonder what he was doing here. He then shifted his attention to Akihiko.

"-gi-san?" he mumbled Akihiko's nickname and Akihiko was so glad to hear it.

"Yes, its me Misaki. Are you hungry or in pain?" Akihiko kissed Misaki on the forehead.

"Ngh. What? Where is this? What happened? I cant remember..." Misaki looked all confused. He placed his left hand that was already bandaged, because of the IV drips he got before, on his forehead. He felt his head was still spinning. After a short while he remembered that he was at work just a short while ago. Getting scolded by Isaka and Ijuiin. But then how did he ended up here? Misaki was confused.

Akihiko sighed as he knew what Misaki was thinking about. He could only explain.

"You fainted at your workplace. The doctors said that you were fatigued, stressed and a little anemic. Ijuiin and Isaka-san brought you here." Akihiko find it hard to explain to Misaki as he knew that this is all his fault.

"Am I in the hospital?...What time is it?" Misaki is confused. But he seems a little unsettled and upset.

"Its around 9pm. You havent eaten since this afternoon. Do you want some food?" Akihiko tries to talk to Misaki. Looking for a chance for him to slide in an apology. He wanted to beg Misaki for his forgiveness but only when Misaki is not still half-asleep.

"Its that late already? Oh no, I am so-ry Usagi-san! I promised to make your dinner! I umm- can we go back now. Ill make your favorites tonight so please dont be mad at me..." Misaki got up from the bed. He was pushing the blankets away but Akihiko stopped him from whatever it is he was about to do.

Akihiko was so bothered by Misaki's words. Even when he was sick, he was still worried about Akihiko. And Misaki was even afraid that Akihiko would get mad at him for not making dinner.

"Wait Misaki, dont get up. You are not well. You should rest more. I wont get mad at you. You should worry about yourself. Plus you should eat your dinner soon or you might end up getting more sick."

"But I am feeling okay Usagi-san. Really. I want to go back and not stay here."

"No is a no. The doctors would only allow you to be discharged tomorrow evening. Your condition is- more than what you think. So please, just stay here for the night okay? I will be with you." Akihiko said those words with his usual caring tone that usually puts Misaki at ease. But somehow Misaki still looks hesitant about the whole thing. Akihiko just looked at him. Laying him down again, covering him with comfy blankets. Caressing his hair and cheek. Kissing him lightly over and over again.

"I am sorry Misaki. I am very sorry I did this to you. This is all my fault." Akihiko said to Misaki with his head looking down at his lovers hand that he gripped with his own. His hair covered his eyes, making Misaki unable to see it. Misaki was stunned for a moment.

"Usagi-san, why are you apologizing? This is not your fault. Really. I collapsed because...umm I forgot to eat my breakfast. I was busy with work and things happened...so I-" Misaki regretted saying those things.

"What exactly happened? Tell me, Misaki." Akihiko looked at Misaki with such seriousness. Misaki looked away because he was scared of Akihiko. He didnt know what to do, and if he were to say anything to Akihiko, Akihiko would act immediately and make everything worse.

"Nothing happened really. I-I just had some misunderstanding with Isaki-san and Ijuiin sensei. I-I-I just messed up a little with my work." Misaki still looking away, explains to Akihiko with a stuttering voice. Evethough it wasnt a lie, but it wasnt the whole truth either. What just happened at Marukawa Publications is really bothering Misaki. But he has to buck up so that it would not affect Akihiko in any way. Or he might get in trouble again.

Akihiko was furious. He grit his teeth and pulls Misaki's face towards him forcefully.

"Do you think I would believe something like that! That mangaka is trouble. Something must have happened and you are keeping things from me like you always do! This is what I hate about you! - Ah" Akihiko blurted out all of those nonsense but he realized that towards the end, Misaki looked so hurt. He said something he didnt actually mean. Again he was being forceful towards Misaki. Hurting him. Scaring him.

Misaki's eyes was filled with tears that was about to flow down. He was stressed all these while and couldnt hold it in. But when Akihiko scolded him, he couldnt take it anymore. He pushed Akihiko's hands away and said "Leave me alone."

Akihiko was shocked and he immediately apologized to Misaki. But Misaki could only reply "If you cant believe me, if you hate me that much, then just leave me alone."

Misaki's cheeks was covered with his own tears. Akihiko's heart ceased when he saw that sight. He wanted to hug Misaki. To shush him, calm him down and kiss him. But Misaki pushed him away again. Akihiko couldnt do anything but to see his lover cry because of him. His lover was facing his back towards Akihiko, curling his body like a cat while crying and sobbing. Akihiko initially was so determined not to leave Misaki alone. But that smart author knew that at times like this, he should give Misaki some space. No matter how Akihiko is against it.

Akihiko just kissed on Misaki's back hair lightly, saying "I love you, Misaki" and walked away. Misaki cried even harder. He didnt know what to do but to cry his eyes out. In his mind, he had no where else to go if he was to leave Akihiko. He had to move out, live alone. And might never see his beloved Usagi-san ever again. But what can he do? He cant love Akihiko like he did before. He is just not strong enough to handle all the obstacles getting in their way. Because in this game, Misaki is fightng alone. Shouldering all the problems he face, all the sadness he suffers, all of it, keeps it to himself. Not wanting to burden others. Not wanting to burden Akihiko.

But it seems all efforts was in vain. Akihiko hates Misaki now. That is whats going on in Misaki's head. Slowly, the thoughts are driving him insane. Misaki hugs his own body, because he is getting cold. He is- alone.


	11. Dont let me go

Misaki was in the hospital since yesterday. The doctors asked Misaki on how he received such bruises. They didnt ask about Misaki's lower part that was slightly torn, but their questions were directing to it. However Misaki stayed silent and not even answering the questions. He could only say at the end that "I feel fine". The doctors couldnt do anything about it. Since it was the early morning, visiting hours was about to start in another hour. But Akihiko texted Misaki, saying that he would come to pick Misaki up when he is to be discharged at 3pm. Misaki is assuming that Akihiko is swamped with work and tries to finish it as soon as possible.

Misaki has been staring at the tv for a while. The content of the show that he was watching didnt even pique an interest in him. He just stares at the tv, looking at those people talking while his mind is filled with thoughts of his own. He feels so bothered while he was bedridden. Not able to do anything and getting messages from people in the Marukwa Company telling him to get well soon. But some of those people who texted him are those who always talk bad about Misaki. Misaki tries not to pay attention to it. He replied some of those messages. But he didnt reply to Ijuiin-sensei's text. He didnt thought that it was very rude of him to do so but he had to do it. Its either Akihiko wuld get mad at him or something bad is going to happen if he did. Misaki always thought that why is he having such bad luck.

There was a knock on the door. Misaki asked whoever it was to come in. He thought it might be a nurse or a doctor to come check up on him. Instead, a man dressed in black from top to bottom came into the room. Sending chill down Misaki's spine. The man took off his shades and showed a smile that held thousands of meanings behind it. That man was none other Akihiko's father. Usami Fuyuhiko.

"Good afternoon, I am here to visit the sick." His smile was hiding an evil meaning behind it.

"G-good afternoon. Ummm. W-T-thank you for coming." Misaki didnt know what else to say. To be honest, Misaki is petrified with fear. Out of all people that came to visit him, why did this person...?

"I heard that you collapsed at your workplace. I had one of my connections tell me of your condition and it seems that you are not that well. Are you feeling alright now? I hope the doctors treated you well." Usami Fuyuhiko sat down on the chair that he pulled from the side. He was alone in the room with Misaki but there were two guards outside of the room.

Misaki is trapped. With no where to run, and at his weak moments, he has to deal with the person he is most scared of. This persons words would stab Misaki like a knife. Misaki has always voiced out his opinions and thoughts as sincerely as he could to almost everyone. But he couldnt do it to this man. Because whatever Misaki would say, this man has a retort that would prove Misaki wrong. That would make Misaki silent and feel bad about himself. Deep down, Misaki dosent like this man. More like he was scared of him.

"I-I am feeling better now. I am going to be discharged today and would start working again tomorrow. I thank you so much for coming to visit me." Misaki's hands were trembling. Even his lips were trembling while saying those words. He managed to dodge eye contact but Misaki could feel that mans strong gaze at him.

"Well, I brought you a get well soon gift. Its wonderful that I came across it. It is not a bear carving though, but its a bear shaped fruit! Peoples imagination are amazing!" Usami Fuyuhiko showed Misaki a package filed with various fruits that was arranged to look like a bear. The fruit basket had all sorts of fruits from apples to bananas that was properly put together to form an adorable shape of a bear.

Misaki was not amazed by it unlike Usami Fuyuhiko was. He was sweating to the fact that why on earth does this family likes bears so much? Misaki needed to be polite and thanked Usagi's father. Usami Fuyuhiko seemed happy that Misaki liked the gift..sorta.

But then Usami Fuyuhiko changed his expression into a more serious one. A question suddenly popped out of him.

"Did my son rape you?" Usami Fuyuhiko said with such a stern voice. Misaki was petrified. He didnt know what to do or what to say.

Usami Fuyuhiko waited for an answer but he was getting impatient. "I hope you are not having any thoughts of pressing charges against my son? That would be problematic. But of course I would have the best lawyers on my side, but if this was to get out to the public...well, lets say I wont like it so much." Usami Fuyuhiko made his intentions clear with such a glare but still having that same old smile.

"I- I wasnt raped, Usagi- no I mean Akihiko-san did no such things. I am here because of my own fault for not taking care of my own health. I have no intentions of telling anyone anything!" Misaki was desperate to get out of this scary situation. He couldnt just dash out of the room. He felt that he was cornered.

"I believe in your words Misaki-kun. But regarding the fact that you arent taking care of your health, this also means that you are neglecting my son as well?" Here it comes. The questions from Usami Fuyuhiko that would always make Misaki feel so bad about himself. Questions that Misaki is always reluctant to answer. More like, he didnt have an answer for it. What is Misaki to do?

The questions from Usami Fuyuhiko continued. "As you know, I hate to see my son to be used or pushed around by people. You always claimed that you would be by his side, but arent you two drifting apart from each other? You have already started working so arent you considering to leave Akihiko and live on your own? For me a person who cant be independent are the worst kind of people, I cant trust people like that."

Stop it. Stop it. Misaki is saying to himself in his head. He cant stand to hear any of this anymore! This is making Misaki feeling so miserable about himself. He just want to get away from this horrible man. Misaki is starting to feel as if his headache is coming back.

Usami Fuyuhiko noticed that Misaki is swaying a little. He is under the impression that his words are affecting Misaki. Usami Fuyuhiko smiled and he wants to finish what he wanted to say.

"Misaki-kun, could you consider to leave my son?" The question made Misaki's eyes widen.

"I umm- I wont. I just cant-" Misaki could not answer that mans question properly. As to him, it is really a hard question to answer if the person that is asking it is Usami Fuyuhiko.

"I am going to introduce Akihiko to his new wife tomorrow." Usami Fuyuhiko's words was like a bomb to Misaki.

What? Wife? Misaki could not accept this. His eyes was wide open, not looking at Usami Fuyuhiko but he was instead looking at his own hands that were trembling.

"I want Akihiko to take over my legacy soon. I want him to have a bright future ahead. So a father, I want him to have whats best for him. If he is to stay with you, he can never be happy. Cant you just leave him?"

There was silence in the room for a minute. Then Misaki snapped. "I cant- I cant leave Akihiko-san. He- he needs me."

Usami Fuyuhiko just stared at Misaki with dissatisfaction. It is as if he is getting annoyed. "Your care can be easily replaced with a maids care. Plus his new wife could even contribute. Akihiko's future wife is an amazing woman. I am pretty sure she can take over all of your duty towards Akihiko. So please consider to leave h-"

"No! I cant." Misaki made his intentions clear. He didnt shout, but his words was loud enough to stop the words that was about to come out from Usami Fuyuhiko's mouth.

Usami Fuyuhiko looked a bit angry. He was. He couldnt tolerate this little useless man that is stopping him from achieving what he wants. "Stop living in a day dream! What can you possibly do for him! You are just a useless boy that is an eyesore to me and everybody else. Because of you, I would have future trouble with my family and my business! Just leave him already! Its the best for all of us. There is nothing that can be achieved if you were to be with him!" Usami Fuyuhiko shouted those words to Misaki. Startling...more like scaring that sick boy that was bedridden. Misaki was about to cry, he is scared and in such a pinch. He didnt know what to do.

Useless? Eyesore? Troubling everyone? Leaving Usagi-san is the best option? No. Misaki didnt want to accept this but he couldnt help but to think that Usami Fuyuhiko was right. Misaki held in his tears but he trembling.

Usami Fuyuhiko noticed that Miski was affected by it. He sighed and took a deep breath. "I am sorry, this is completely out of my character to shout at anyone. Please accept my apology. But Misaki-kun, I hope you would think this through. My son has a bright future ahead of him. He can marry and have a family of his own. He can be happy and is well taken care off. If you are to still be with him, you are preventing from all of this to happen. I wouldnt want to take extreme measures to separate you both, I hope you would understand."

Misaki didnt reply to Usami Fuyuhiko's pleading. He just looked away because his eyes were starting to tear up. He could not hold n his emotions.

"I hope you would get well soon. I would be leaving." Usami Fuyuhiko got up and took his coat with him. But before he left the room, he said "It would be best if you were to keep this to yourself. My son deserves all the happiness in the world. I hope you would make a wise decision. Goodbye."

As soon as that ghastly man left, Misaki started to cry. He whimpered like a lost child. He cant help himself. He was so scared. Scared of that man and of what will happen next. He didnt know what to do. He has no one to rely on. He felt so hopeless, so useless. Misaki hugged himself as he knows that he has to make the decision alone. And he has already decided.

It was 2pm and Akihiko arrived at the hospital where Misaki was staying. He cursed at Isaka-san for forcing him to complete his work in order for him to clear tomorrows schedule so that he can spend the whole day with Misaki. Akihiko entered Misaki's hospital room with dozens of roses beautifully wrapped.

"Misaki, how are you feeling?- Misaki! What happened?!" Akihiko was shocked to see Misaki's eyes were swollen. As if that he was crying his eyes out. Something bad must have happened and Misaki seems so reluctant to tell.

"Usagi-san. Did- did you finish your work already? I hope you didnt make Aikawa-san mad at you this time?" Misaki smiled at Akihiko. But his actions did not match the surroundings. Akihiko cant be fooled by that forced smile. He could easily detect that something is wrong. Akihiko immediately hugged Misaki. Trapping him in his arms.

"Who did this to you?" Akihiko asked. Gripping on Misaki tighter. Caressing his back and his soft hair.

"Ah, what are you talking about? I am fine. No one did anything to me. By the way please let me go, you are hurting me." Misaki wriggled out of Akihko's clutches. He feared that he might take refuge of Akihko's warmth and start to cry again. Disclosing everything that has happened him.

However, Akihiko could see through Misaki's actions. He knows when Misaki is lying. He evades eye contact and tries not to get close to Akihiko. "Misaki, dont lie to me. What happened? Tell me now!" Akihiko grabbed on Misaki's arms. Misaki tried to pull away but it was futile.

"Please let me go Usagi-san, you are hurting me. Please" Misaki looks away. Avoiding all possible eye contact with Akihiko.

"I wont let go until you tell me what happened. Look at me Misaki!" Akihiko shakes Misaki, and forced his face to look at his. Akihiko stared at Misaki. Looking directly at his eyes in hope that it would drive him to tell Akihiko everything. But Misaki was still being stubborn. With his horse voice and teary eyes, he still claimed nothing happened. He tries to get away from Akihiko and it starts to piss Akihiko off. Why wont he tell Akihiko anything? Why is he so stubborn?! Who on earth did this to him?! Shit!

"Misaki enough of this! Tell me now!" Akihiko raised his voice and startled Misaki.

Misaki gripped his lower lip. Holding in his emotions. He did not want to cry. Akihiko noticed that Misaki was stressed about this. He didnt want to make his health worse. So instead he hugged Misaki from behind. For a while, both of them did not saya nything. They just stayed glued to each other but both of them were thinking different things.

"Misaki, why wont youtell me anything? Am I untrustworthy?"

Akihiko asked but Misaki stayed silent.

"I cant help but to feel that you are drifting away from me. Even when I am holding you in my arms, it feels as if you are not here with me. Do you not love me anymore?"

Akihiko was desperate for an answer. But Misaki just stayed silent. Gripping on the fabrics on Akihiko's arms. Finally all Misaki could say was "I am sorry..."


	12. Claiming to be inseparable

[authors note: I am on a roll today. I wrote this chapter in just 15 minutes. I am exited to tell you that this is not even the climax of the story. More dramatic chapters to come and I hope you would bear with me and please enjoy reading my fanfic :)]

Akihiko is very dissatisfied with Misaki's actions. Misaki refuses to tell him the reason behind his tears. Akihiko is also pissed at himself. If he had finished his work earlier, he could have come and pick up Misaki sooner or find out who was the culprit behind this. In his head, the possible people that could be responsible for this is that bastard mangaka or his brother. Or maybe it was Toudou, Misaki's friend from his college. Akihiko was at a dead end. He had so many suspects in his mind but he cant just jump the gun. He needed proof before he blames anyone. If he just acted by instinct...Misaki might be more devastated.

Akihiko left the room that Misaki was staying in. Misaki was packing his clothes and was silent the entire time. Not even sparing Akihiko a glance or a smile. Akihiko decided to settle the hospital bill in the meantime. As he reached the counter that was located one floor below, he asked the person in charge for the bill. But the lady seemed confused.

"But sir. The bill has already been cleared." the lady at the counter said.

"What?! By whom?! Do you happen to trace his name through his credit card?" Akihiko was agitated. But he can finally know who was behind all of this.

"Umm, he happens to be one of the important people funding this hospital. If I am not mistaken, his name is...Usami Fuyuhiko." the lady was searching through the documents in her computer but she was even more curious why Akihiko was showing such a dissatisfied face.

"S-sir? Is everything alright?" the lady was scared to ask but she needed to.

"No, I am sorry. I know that person. Thank you for telling me." Akihiko left immediately and the lady didnt even get the chance to reply his thanks.

Akihiko walked with such haste to the balcony located near Misaki's room. He took out his phone and checked the signal. He wanted to call his father with no interruptions. He wanted to know what on earth did he do to Misaki!

After dialing and a few rings, his call got connected.

"Its rare getting a call from my son. Hello, and how are you?" Usami Fuyuhiko was on the line. Sounding so relieved and calm. He sounds as if he had achieved something.

"Cut the bullshit. What did you do to Misaki?! Tell me now! I wont ever forgive you for this!" Akihiko was so enraged. He was almost shouting. His anger is obvious and caused a momentary silence.

"Now, now. Is that a way to talk to your father? I did nothing to Misaki-kun, I only wanted to visit the sick. Why would you accuse me with such a thing when you have no proof?"

No matter how obvious it is to Akihiko that his father was behinds Misaki's odd behavior, but his father was right. He had no grounds to claim that his father had done anything to Misaki. Misaki on the other hand didnt even say anything about this. It is as if he was scared to. That made Akihiko more worried but he knew he had to stand his ground.

"There is no proof needed. Whenever you are involved, bad things always happened. I told you that there is no need to get in between us. I and him are inseparable. Why cant you just understand that?!" Akihiko got more angrier. He needed to put a stop to his fathers actions.

"Inseparable you say? But with your current relationship, isnt Misaki-kun suffering?" Akihiko was stopped by his fathers words. His father had a legit point that he cant rebut. Misaki is suffering with him. It is because of Akihiko that he is in the hospital in the first place. It is because of him that this past few months, Misaki have been unhappy. Akihiko realized that he cant do anything to make Misaki smile as he did before again. Because Misaki, is drifting away from him. So much fr claiming that they are inseparable.

"You know nothing." Akihiko was cornered but he had to defend himself. He had to defend their relationship.

"Do I now?" Usami Fuyuhiko's words was like a challenge that drive Akihiko to the point of madness.

"You know nothing! He is my everything! And I am warning you, not to interfere with our relationship ever again! Do you hear me!" Akihiko was shouting. There were people passing by who was staying away from Akihiko. They were startled by his loud and angry voice.

His father stayed silent for a while but then he laughed a little. The only thing he said before he hung up was "I dont think there is a need for me to interfere. Come to the Le Meridian tonight. There are a few things I want to discuss with you and I know you would show up. Goodbye."

When his father hung up on him, Akihiko cursed. Who in hell would meet up with him after what had happened! Akihiko decided to pay back his fathers money by tenfold and deposit it through his bank account. No way he is going to accept money from that evil old man that claims to be his own father.

Akihiko for a while calmed down and think of all the possibilities that his father would do to Misaki. He thought that maybe his father found out about Misaki's injuries and used that as a weapon against Misaki. Akihiko was on point and when he realized it, he rushed to Misaki's room. He opened the door gently this time and called out for Misaki. But he noticed that the room was empty.

Where on earth did Misaki go?!

"Misaki! Misaki! Where are you! Come out here! Dont play this game with me! Where are you?!" Akihiko searched frantically for Misaki in the room. He searched high and low. From the bathroom to the trash can. But there was no sign of Misaki. Akihiko placed both hands on his forehead. His head was spinning. Where on earth could Misaki have gone.

Akihiko dashed out of the room and the nursed that was walking by fell down because she was shocked that Akihiko suddenly came out of the room and bumped into her. Akihiko continued running till he reached the outside of the hospital. He could not see Misaki anywhere. Akihiko was covered in sweat but that did not bother him one bit. He took out his cellphone again and called Misaki. But no matter how many times he called, it was rejected.

"Shit!" Akihiko screamed angrily and threw his phone on the ground. Thankfully, he was standing on grass so his phone wasnt damaged but had a small crack. Akihiko panted as he was exhausted with everything. He picked up his phone, dashed to his car and drove frantically around Tokyo looking for his lover. He called up everyone he knew that was in connection with Misaki. From Misaki's friend, Toudou, to the people in Marukawa publications. But none of them had seen Misaki.

Akihiko was desperate. He could not find Misaki. He pulled over to the side walk of the street aftr spending 2 hours searching for Misaki. Akihiko cursed loudly in his car and banging his hand on the steering wheel. He felt so useless. In that short period of time, he could easily lose Misaki and couldnt find him till now.

So much for inseparable. Pathetic.


	13. A detrimental planning

Akihiko was distressed. He didnt know what to do. Where to look for his beloved. He sighed, swore, and threw a tantrum in his car. He just stayed in the car for a while. Thinking of what he is to do next. Then his fathers words replayed in his head. He came to a sudden realization. He thinks his father is behind Misaki's disappearance.

Akihiko thinks that if he sees his father at the hotel, Misaki would be there! Akihiko just stepped on the pedal and drove as fast as he could to the hotel. He parked at the valet and exited the car in such rush. He didnt bother to talk or respond to the people who greeted him at the door. After finding out from the concierge that his father was waiting for him at one of the meeting lounges in the hotel, Akihiko just rushed over.

He slammed the door open and gave such a glare to the aged man sitting on a lavish couch in the middle of the room.

"Ah, Akihiko. Perfect timing. Not to early and not too late." Usami Fuyuhiko just smiled and took a sip of his tea in one of the Folay tea cups. Akihiko was driven almost insane because of this man. He exploded.

"Cut the bullshit! Where is Misaki! Where is he!" Akihiko's scream could be heard from outside the door, scaring the people outside. But not the aged man inside that well decorated room.

"Now is that a way to talk to your father. Please, seat down Akihiko." His father insisted.

"There is no need! I know you are behind this! Where is Misaki?!" Akihiko retaliated.

His father gave him a slight glare. Akihiko is not doing as he instructed.

"You should know that I never forced Misaki-kun to do anything. If you really want to know where he is, I think you better sit down. I have things to discuss with you." Usami Fuyuhiko got up from the chair to grab his briefcase that was at the end of the coffee table infront of him.

"I dont have time to spare for the likes of you. The sooner I know where Misaki is, ill be gone from your sight. Never again is Misaki to meet you ever again. No matter how much you try to separate us, it is futile! I would never leave him, I need him!" Akihiko put his feelings into his words. Declaring his love, making it crystal clear.

"Your dream would end soon Akihiko. Cant you see, the world you are living in is your reality. No matter what kind of fantasy you write in your book, it can never be an escape route for you. You and Misaki will never last." His father urged him. Stressing on his last sentence. Trying to talk some sense into Akihiko who is love drunk. But Akihiko got more furious!

"Who the hell are you to decide things! I made everything clear ten years ago that I have nothing to do with the Usami Family anymore! You and your business means nothing to me! You already have my god forsaken brother to fill in my shoes. Why now? Why do you still choose me?! Just because I am from a pure bloodline unlike my step-brother! Stop bulshitting me! Just tell me where Misaki is!" Akihiko burst of anger made him unaware that another party have stepped into the room.

The third person spoke, with such a melodious voice. Feminine but stern.

"Have I come at a very bad time?" When that person spoke, both of the mens attention that were in that very same room diverted. That very person is a fine lady. An elegant woman dressed in expensive looking beige suit and a skirt that is not too high from her knee. She was slender and had long black hair. She wasnt wearing heavy make up but her face was beautiful. With features that was not too sharp enhanced by her beautiful skin. Most men would be attracted to her at first sight. Women would see her as a potential threat. She is beautiful. A dream woman, with class, elegance and intellect.

"Oh, my dear. You have arrived already. Im sorry for the rowdy situation. Please, please come and have a seat. My you are as beautiful as I heard you were." Usami Fuyuhiko was pleased. As the woman came closer to Akihiko, she could not help but to notice a slight glare coming from that tall, young man.

She smiled at him and stretched out her arm. "It is a pleasure to meet you. If I am not mistaken, you are Usami Akihiko." her hand was idle for quite some time as Akihiko did not bother to return her greeting or shake her hand. Akihiko just shifted his attention back to his father and asked "What is the meaning of this?"

So rude. The woman just gently pulled her hand back and giggled slightly. "It feels as if I am not welcomed here. If I am a bother, I could come back later, Mr. Usami."

"Oh no, NO! Please dont, come. Do sit with me. I have important things to discuss with you. This would be over and done with soon. Please sit." Usami Fuyuhiko guided the lovely lady to sit on the couch. Served her some tea. But Akihiko remained standing, stagnant from where he was since just now. He grows impatient. It shows on his face. He did not know what his father is planning but he knows that he is up to no good. No matter how much of a beauty that woman was, it did not even spark any interest in Akihiko as his head is filled with only Misaki.

"Akihiko dont jut stand there, sit down. Ill tell you where that person is after this. So sit." Usami Fuyuhiko said those words with a smile but with a stern voice. It is as if that was a command with devastating consequences if Akihiko did not comply to it.

Akihiko was not affected by it, but he decided to sit as it would not be a good thing to start a family turmoil in front of a stranger. Akihiko sighed and sat down in front of both his father and the stranger.

All of this was observed by the young lady. Nothing passes her eyes. She was smiling as she was interested with whatever is going on. However, she is unaware of the situation she was about to be involved in.

Usami Fuyuhiko and the young lady named Sato Ayumu exchanged friendly conversations for a while. They both exchanged a few smiles and small laughs but Akihiko remained silent the whole time.

"It is really a pleasure to meet the both of you today but please excuse my rudeness if I were to ask why I was summoned here today? If it has anything to do with promoting Usami Akihiko-san's book, I think there is no need for it as he is a successful author already." She just smiled at Akihiko but Akihiko was not pleased with her compliments.

Usami Fuyuhiko noticed his sons attitude and decided that he needed to get things straight here. He introduced Sato Ayumu to Akihiko. Telling him that she is a capable woman that was in charge of a large corporation overseas that is run by her family and has opened a branch in Japan. Her company was interested in joining ventures with the Usami company for a new development that is quite big. But Akihiko wasnt interested. To him this has nothing to do with Misaki.

"I dont see why I have any concern in this. I made my intentions clear. Can you just tell me what it is that you want from me." Akihiko just sighed with one of his hands fisted, leaning on the arm of the couch and he rest his chin on his fist.

Ayumu thought that this was an awkward moment so she just sipped some tea. Usami Fuyuhik then spoke.

"I have decided on your engagement to Miss Ayumu, Akihiko."

Both of the youngsters in the room had their eyes wide open. Miss Ayumu almost chocked on her tea but covered it as it was not very lady-like of her to do so. Miss Ayumu thought the reason she was here is only to expand her networking's and to open a new deal for the benefit of her new companys branch. But an engagement was out of the question.

Akihiko on the other hand went ballistic. "Stop messing with me! I am not into your jokes or gags! I have no intention of marrying anyone, now just tell me where Misaki is!"

"You see here, Akihiko. No matter what you are planning to do, you cannot run from your responsibility to your family." His father said.

"You are no family to me!" Akihiko replied.

"I will expect you to oblige to this in the near future. But for now, as promised. I have told you what i needed to. If you follow my bodyguard, he would escort you to Misaki-kun." his father said. Miss Ayumu felt so awkward as she cleared her throat and shifted her legs that was crossed.

That caught Akihiko's attention. "I am sorry that you had to see this but you have met me at such a bad moment. Surely you do not wish for this, and I hope you wont get caught in the clutches of this horrible man. I will take my leave." Akihiko's last words to Miss Ayumu gave a good impression on her. She said her farewell to Akihiko.

As Akihiko left the room, Miss Ayumu had to make her intentions clear that she refuses to go on with this engagement planning. She is not interested in getting married. She has to decline it politely as it would affect her business.

"Surely there is some mistake here Mr. Usami. I believe that I am not fit to marry such a fine person, like your son. Please consider this engagement planning. Even my parents are not informed about thi-" Before Miss Ayumu could finish her words, Usami Fuyuhiko cut in.

"Your parents are well informed about this engagement. They are very pleased to this news and insisted that I was the one who was to break the ice first. There is no loss if you were to marry my son. You two should be fit for one another. Plus, a new heir could be born. I see no valid reason for you to refuse. You are about to turn 30, isnt it about time to settle down."

The fact that Usami Fuyuhiko along with her parents went behind her back and planned all of this raged a fire within her. She was dissatisfied about this whole situation that she is in. She decided to leave as not only by the thought of the engagement, but how Usami Fuyuhiko was to pry on her life decisions. Instigating her to do something that she refuses to do. Ayumu is displeased. Very displeased.

"I shall take my leave first. Please bear in mind that you and my parents may have this planned. But I have no intention of following your demand. My decisions for my life is my own. Excuse me, Mr. Usami." Ayumu walked towards the door. Filling the room with sounds of her expensive looking heels walking away. But she stopped when the old man said some unpleasant words.

"Miss Ayumu. You do not understand the situation. This is not a choice. I see that you are to marry my son. Your parents are also ordering you to do so. Why dont you just make everyones life easier and accept it? You are about to die anyway. Why dont you use your short life span to make your parents happy for a change?" Usami Fuyuhiko said such brutal words with a sinister smile.

Ayumu just stood there for a while. A moment of awkward silence in the room. Then Ayumu turned her head to Usami Fuyuhiko. Her facial expressions changed. From a sweet lady, she now expresses such grimace. Her eyes looks as if it is filled with hatred.

But all the fine lady could say was "You are indeed a horrible man." Her tone was so stern. What is the meaning behind those words? What is Usami Fuyuhiko planning?


	14. Shattered hearts

A loud slam on the door. A figure of a beautiful man stands outside of it, glaring to the people in the room. Misaki was sitting on the bed, looking a bit gloom but was shocked when he heard that loud noise. The one who slammed the door open was none other than Akihiko.

Petrified. Misaki could only call out the angry man's name.

"U-Usagi-san."

Another person was in the room. He was standing behind the coffee table serving tea. It was the family's butler, Tanaka. He was also paralyzed with fear after looking at the furious Akihiko. Tanaka figured that he has to explain things before the situation gets any worse than this.

"Akihiko-sama. Please dont be angry with Misaki-kun. He was forced to come here and-" Tanaka's words was stopped by Akihiko's loud roar.

"Shut up! I dont want to hear it!" Akihiko came close to Misaki with such speed and loud footsteps.

Misaki was scared. So scared to the point that he was shivering. He knows that he is trouble now. Because Akihiko was in such state, who knows what he is capable of doing.

Akihiko grabbed Misaki's wrist and pulled him forcefully. Almost dragging him to stand up from the bed. Misaki felt the pain but Akihiko couldnt care less. He was glaring at Tanaka for some time. It is as if he was thinking of something malicious.

"I respect you. Because since I was small, you have taken good care of me. But note this, if you get involved in my fathers scheming ever again, you would not get away with it." Akihiko spoke to Tanaka with such a fierce tone. Akihiko has no ill intention towards the butler who has taken care of him since he was a little boy. But he would start to despise that aged man if he was to ever get involved with his beloved Misaki ever again.

"Usagi-san, please! Sebastian-san did nothing wrong! Please! Im sorry for everything. Please dont be angry anymore!" Misaki was on the verge of crying. He grabbed Akihiko's arm and begged him not to blame or hurt anyone for his sake. He couldnt bear the thought of anyone getting hurt because of him.

"HOW CAN I NOT BE ANGRY! ARE YOU STUPID?! WHY ARE YOU SO EASY TO FOOL?! I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU ALL OVER THE PLACE! WHY ARE YOU-arghhh!" Akihiko was shouting so loud and angrily. With his fierce tone, Misaki ended up shedding tears. His words were so hurtful to Misaki. Akihiko realized that he should not have shouted like that. Misaki is not really at fault here. Before anything gets worse, he dragged Misaki home. This time, pulling Misaki close to him so that he could not get away. Akihiko and Misaki left the hotel without even sparing a second to dilly dally.

As they reached home, they went to Akihiko's bedroom only then Akihiko released Misaki from his tight clutches. Misaki felt exhausted as he was crying silently in the car all the way home. He was constantly in fear of what Akihiko would do to him. In addition, he was hospitalized before and needs recuperation. Today's turn of events had drained out all the energy in Misaki's tiny body. But the day was not over for him yet.

"Misaki. Look at me." Akihiko ordered Misaki to do so. But Misaki hesitated. When Akihiko ordered him again with a fiercer tone, Misaki looked at Akihiko with his beet red and swollen eyes.

"Im sorry..." his voice was breaking. Misaki could not say anything else. He felt hopeless. He kneeled on the ground because his knees gave way. It looks as if he was breaking apart.

Akihiko looked at Misaki and realized what he has done. He couldnt bear to see Misaki in such pain and despair. No matter how angry he is, he has no right to take it all out on Misaki. Akihiko hugged Misaki who was kneeling on the floor. Hushing him down, preventing him from crying even more.

Akihiko grabbed him and carried Misaki to the bed. Misaki was in the tight clutches of his lover. In those arms, Misaki is suppose to feel safe, but Misaki now feels otherwise.

"Misaki. I want you to resign from your job tomorrow." A sudden command coming from the lord of the house.

Misaki jerked and stared at Akihiko. He couldnt believe what he just heard.

"What? Why?!" Misaki had to know the reason behind this. Not only to fill his curiosity, but he had to know what had happened that made Akihiko to say such things.

"I will finish up my remaining books and terminate my contract with Marukawa Publications. We are going to move to England and you are coming with me! Just do as I say Misaki."

Akihiko's words confused Misaki even more. "No, no. You cant do that! I- I dont want to move to England. I want to stay here. I dont want...my job, no!" Misaki is getting restless. He couldnt fathom everything and was so confused.

"I know that you are thinking of your brother and his family. But once everything is settled down, we can come and visit them. Ill support you all the way. You dont have to worry about anything. Just stay by my side. Never leave me. Please Misaki, just listen to me."

"But why...why are you dong this?! I dont understand, why-" Misaki was desperate for an answer.

Akihiko at first refused to tell Misaki anything as he knows that he was dragged along on a whim by his good for nothing father. But Misaki begged Akihiko to tell him and Akihiko couldnt resist.

"My father is forcing me into marriage. You dont have to worry about anything. I will make sure you wont get involved with this anymore so long as you follow everything I say. I will severe all my ties with Marukawa and my family, then we can start all over in England. Okay, Misaki?" Akihiko hugged Misaki with all of his might. Crushing Misaki's fragile body in his arms.

Misaki feels suffocated. Not by his lovers brute strength but what he had heard. If Akihiko is serious about quitting his jobs for the company, it would create a lot of problems for everyone. Isaka, Aikawa and everyone else would come after Misaki, demanding an explanation. And this would all be Misaki's fault n the first place. He is the root of all problem. Misaki is starting to go insane. Flash of images is replaying in his head. Images of his brother, his dead parents, the people and friends he cherished. And even memories of him with Akihiko in this very house.

Suddenly, Misaki pushed Akihiko away from him. Akihiko was confused.

"P-please get married." Misaki's voice was trembling.

Akihiko glared at Misaki with such ferocity. "What did you say?!"

"You should just forget about me! Please, I dont want to be a burden to anyone anymore! If Usagi-san was to be married to a beautiful woman, your life would be happy! You are better off without a useless person like me. I just wish for your happiness..."

"Misaki! Dont make me say this again, you are the reason why I am happy! Without you, I cant live! Why are you saying such things?! What lies have my father been feeding you! Believe me! Stay with me!"

"I CANT!" Misaki shouted

"Misaki?" Akihiko was confused but then again, he is reaching hhis boiling ppoint. There is just no way Misaki is ever going to abide Akihiko's demands.

"I cant...I just cant. You can never be happy with me. You-you just cant" Misaki sounds as if he is determined to leave Akihiko once and for all.

"MISAKI!" Akihiko shouted while he grabbed onto Misaki's shoulder. He shook Misaki slightly in hope that he would get his senses back. Misaki retaliated.

"You are not happy with me! Your claim of love for me is nothing but a lie...I dont feel your love anymore...all I feel is pain...you-I just-" Misaki hesitated while Akihiko was staring at him. Listening to every word he says.

"I- I just- dont love you anymore!-hic. I- I am sorry, I just-hic" Misaki said it. The feelings that he may have kept bottled up inside. Misaki just had to make it clear. His love for the man he has lived with for the past 7 years, is fading.

Akihiko's eyes were wide open. He couldnt believe his ears. Finally, the day that he fears the most has come. Where Misaki would come to hate him and leave him all alone. Akihiko didnt know what to do. He has done so many mistakes and had caused Misaki to suffer so much. So indeed that being with him would cause the person he loves, so much pain and suffering. But NO! Akihiko cant let Misaki go! He needs Misaki more than anyone. No one else is allowed to touch him, no one else can claim that Misaki is theirs. Misaki belong to Akihiko and Akihiko alone! Without Misaki, Akihiko is just...

In Akihiko's head, he cant register that Misaki no longer loves him anymore. Akihiko knows well enough that Misaki is brainwashed to say all of this. It angered Akihiko more that his father always has the upper hand to break off their relationship. Plus, Misaki is shouldering everything himself and taking all the blame. All of these thoughts was like the last straw on the camels back for Akihiko.

Akihiko pulled Misaki forcefully and throws him on the bed. Misaki shouted, he was scared. Akihiko just forcefully kissed Misaki with all his might. His lips pressed on Misaki's lips, and their tongue was entwined. Misaki pushed Akihiko away but Akihiko keeps on forcing himself on Misaki.

"Stop! Stop please-ah! U-usagi-san! Please, I am s-scared!" Misaki begged Akihiko to come back to his senses. But the author kept on forcing his advances.

Akihiko pulled down Misaki's pants in a swift, ripped his shirt on the collar to make it easier for him to remove it. Akihiko has such strength that overwhelmed Misaki with fear. Misaki kept on wriggling away from Akihiko's cllutches, he wanted to runn away if possible. But Akihiko keeps on pulling him back. Ravishing Misaki. Kissing his whole body, marking it with kiss marks. Licking Misaki's good spots with intention to arouse his partner. Akihiko felt more angry when he saw Misaki's organ not responding to hiis touches. Misaki's penis was limp. To add, Misaki was even trembling, covering his face refusing to show his ugly, crying expression.

"WHY?! WHY?! JUST TELL ME, WH DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH!" Akihiko growled and Misaki just stayed silent.

Akihiko continued and said "I am willing to do everything for you! We have lived together foor so long, YOU SHOULD KNOW HOW MUCH I NEED YOU! HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU! WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS! DONT TELL ME THAT YOU NO LONGER LOVE ME! Because-i love you so much...Misaki...please..." Akihiko's vice was starting to tone down. Tears starts falling down from the eyes of the proud man.

Akihiko rarely cries, he had only showed this side of himself to Misaki when he lost his first love, Misaki's brother. Now he s shedding tears for the same reason, he is to lose the love of his life again. And he cant accept it. His emotions are heightened. He cant takke this much anger, fear, sadness, hopelessness tht is driving him to the brink of insanity.

"SAY SOMETHING, MISAKI! WHY ARE YOU SO- urghhhh" Akihiko cant take it anymore. He just broke down in front of the person he could ever love. He hugged Misaki that way laying down on the bed. Rubbing his face on his lovers chest.

Misaki could feel his chest is wet because of Akihiko's tears and snot. Misaki felt pity. He decided he cant do this. He cant lie to his dear Usagi-san. Making him feel so helpless just so that he can save his own skin from danger. Misaki has already decided, that he is willing to risk his life for Usagi-san. He dosent care what Usagi's father is going to do to him. His threats means nothing to him so long as he wont make Akihiko suffer like this anymore. Misaaki would never come to hate Akihiko. Never. No matter how cruelly Akihiko treated Misaki in the past, he was willing to forgive it right away. His love for him would never perish.

"Im sorry Usagi-san. Please dont cry like that...I-I am sorry." Misaki gently returned Akihiko's hug. He was even crying and sobbing. The pain that these two people feel can only be healed by the touch of another.

Akihiko suddenly stopped crying when Misaki caressed him. It is as if Akihiko could feel that what Misaki said before, he didnt mean it. And he forgave whatever Akihiko has done to him. Akihiko was overwhelmed with happiness in an instant. He hugged Misaki even tighter and kissed the living daylights out of him.

Such a passionate kiss they shared. Akihiko;s hand was exploring every nook and cranny of Misaki's small body. Every touch caused Misaki to groan. Misaki was out of breath, he stopped kissing Akihiko for a while but Akihiko captured his lips again. Misaki tried pushing Akihiko away and it worked but Akihiko moved down to Misaki's private parts. He was delighted to see that this time, Misaki is feeling it. He was aroused.

Akihiko sucked on Misaki's penis. Sucking on it hard and fast. Misaki was unable to control his reactions. It was too good and it gave shivers to both of them. Akihiko had his mouth full as Misaki exploded his cum in Akihiko's mouth, but Akihiko didnt stop sucking after swallowing.

"Aghh-haa! Please STOP! Usag- I-ahhh, pleaaseee! Pleas- nghh" Misaki begged Akihiko to stop. Pushing Akihiko's head gently. But it was futile when Akihiko decided to shove his fingers into Misaki's gaping hole. Each thrust make Misaki moan harder. Misaki was trembling in delight. He was shy to show his face but a deep thrust of Akihiko's fingers made Misaki show his lewd expressions.

Misaki tried to close his legs but Akihiko pulled the apart with such force. Thrusting his fingers deeper and pulled out immediately after Misaki moaned again. Misaki catched his breath. Akihiko was fapping his cock and positioned it in front of Misaki's sweet bud. Slowly, slowly Akihiko pushed in his thick and hot rod in Misaki hole. Misaki screamed. Its an incredible pleasure to them both. They both drowned in ecstacy.

Akihiko began to move his hips vigorously. Back and forth he thrusted into Misaki. Faster and faster. Both of them moaned, both of them were shivering and came. But they didnt stop for one round. Akihiko's thirst for Misaki was not sated. He did Misaki in various positions. Making Misaki do the cowgirl, riding Misaki from behind and various other positions. They climaxed many times but still kept at it till both of them passed out from exhaustion.

They slept on the bed in pure bliss, both were in each others embrace. They felt as if they were the only two people that was left on this earth on that night.


	15. Wishing for eternal happiness

A long yawn came out from the mouth of the owner of the mansion-like penthouse. His eyes slowly opens and he rubbed them with the back of his wrist. He let out a sigh indicating that he was still tired. But he knew he had to wake up as he has a lot of things to settle.

His lover, Misaki, was sleeping on his left shoulder. Akihiko left arm was wrapped around Misaki and he pulled Misaki closer. Akihiko stared at Misaki's face and he noticed Misaki's face was a little red and swollen. Akihiko realized that this is the aftermath of what happened yesterday. Misaki cried out so much yesterday as Akihiko kept on pushing Misaki to do such hard core sex. The sex lasted for hours and it drained all the energy left in Misaki's little body. Misaki looked a little weak and limp when Akihiko tried to get up and placed Misaki on the comfortable pillow and positioned him carefully on the bed. He wraps his beloved, who was buck naked, with a top quality blanket, making sure Misaki is warm so that he wont catch a cold. Akihiko knows Misaki sleeps better when both of his hands were up and near his face. Its like a comfortable sleeping position of a baby, and Akihiko finds it so adorable when he sees Misaki sleeping like that. Misaki's breathing sound was like a comfort song to Akihiko's ears.

All of this made Akihiko realize how deeply in love he was with Misaki. The more reasons for Akihiko to fight for Misaki. Making sure no harm comes his way. No one is allowed to ruin the love that they have as nothing can come in between them. Akihiko wont ever allow such things.

Now Akihiko is determined. He caressed Misaki's hair and kissed his beloved on his forehead and cheek lightly to prevent him from waking up. Akihiko got up from the comfy bed, showered and put his usual formal clothes on. He took out his cell and called many people i one hour. He arranged his work place then did some research on his laptop. He scribbled so many notes on his personal book. He sighed and rubbed his eyes from time to time. By then, 3 hours has passed since he woke up.

Suddenly, a loud knock was heard on the door. The sound of a man and woman was shouting Akihiko's name from the outside. If this goes on, Misaki might wake up and Akihiko didnt want that. He wanted Misaki to rest more as Akihiko had pushed him too far yesterday.

Akihiko walked swiftly to the door. Opened the door and said "Could you not be so loud, its still early."

"Cut the bullshit! Whats this about you terminating the contract and quitting! I knew you were a selfish bastard but not to this extent! What do you have to say for yourself Akihiko?!" The enraged man was none other than Isaka. And with him was Aikawa. Both of them were panting as they ran here. They are furious but scared at the same time. This is because earlier, Akihiko had told both of them through the phone that he no longer wished to work as an author for Marukawa publications and planning to terminate the contract with them.

"I simply have no further plans to be your money cow." Akihiko said it with such a stern voice as he was answering Isaka's question.

"Sensei, please dont do this! You cant just abandon your work like that! I beg of you sensei!" Aikawa was pleading to Akihiko. And since they have known each other for so long, Aikawa knows how to play the pity party towards Akihiko. But Akihiko didnt waver. He had to stand his ground if he wanted to ensure the success of his plans to migrate to England with Misaki.

"I wont abandon my work. Currently I have another 3 novels to finish up and it wold take e about a week or so to finish up. So after the completion of my work, I am no longer bound to Marukawa. I am leaving with a good impression here. I hope you would unders-" Akihiko's words got cut off.

"Good impression my ass! Listen here, young master! I was the one who made you to become who you are today! You should be at least thankful to me and not treating your boss and editor this way you selfish bastard. If it wasnt for me you had no chance of breaking away from your father! Both of you are the same!" Isaka shouted and made Akihiko so furious.

Akihiko grabbed onto Isaka's neck and grasped on it so hard. Choking the middle aged man,making him hard to breathe. "Gahhh...Akihiko...stop...urghh!" Isaka was struggling, trying to get out of Akihiko's grip.

"Dont you dare say that to me! I think my debt to you is cleared when I had won all the awards and made your company prosperous! I have been kind enough to tolerate your insane behavior all these while. I am unlike my father. We are nothing alike! Do I make myself clear?!" Akihiko's eyes was filled with rage. More like with intent of killing. Aikawa was screaming and begging the great author to stop this.

Aikawa succeeded to calm them down when Akihiko came back to his senses and released Isaka from his clutches.

Isaka cough and panted. He really thought he would die just now. He is still shaken up by how crazy this young man in front of him is. Isaka was comforted by Aikawa who was taking care of him and pulling him up, back to his feet. Both of them were petrified with what had happened. But in the end Akihiko apologized. That made the two guest more shocked.

Isaka calmed down and asked what exactly is going on. Akihiko kept quiet and refused to tell him. He just said "I hope you will accept my request. This is my LAST request. I am thankful of your aid for all these while but let me terminate my contract...and Misaki will also be quitting from his job starting today."

Both of them had their eyes wide open. They were in fear that something bad had appened to Misaki. This man might be the cause of it. With what he did just now and the past occurrences that led Misaki to be hospitalized. Both of them were so worried, and they had to ask.

"Where is chibi-tan now?! What happened to him?!" Isaka pressed for an answer.

"Is Misaki-kun alright? He just got out of the hospital and all. Why is he going to quit his job too? What are you planning, sensei! Please tell us and spare Misaki from this!" Aikawa showed her concerns.

"This dosent concern you! Misaki is doing just fine, nothing happened to him. He is still resting so I suggest you to leave in peace so that he would not wake up." Akihiko showed them the way out.

Both of them were unsatisfied and was reluctant to leave a young boy in the hands of this mad man. But negotiating with Akihiko is out of question. Whatever you say would not even trigger his interest or make him change his mind once its set.

Both of them were already escorted out of the door. Isaka figured that he needed to say one last thing before he leaves. "I am guessing this has something to do with your father. I know he is a cruel man and you are trying to get away with him. But we both know what he capable off. So be careful, Akihiko. This is an advice from your friend. And as your boss, I accept your conditions. I hope you would meet the deadlines. With you quitting, its going to be such a big news... See you Akihiko. I have a feeling I wont be seeing you in the near future." Isaka just walked away with an unhappy face. He was irritated by the whole thing but his concern for Akihiko and Misaki was much more important to him. Aikawa on the other hand was clueless. As she said goodbye to Akihiko and rushed to Isaka's side, she kept on pestering Isaka for an explanation.

Akihiko was grateful to Isaka for whatever that he said. He said his thanks o Isaka in his heart. Akihiko closed the door and he heard a clanking sound from his room, where Misaki was sleeping. Akihiko panicked and rushed upstairs. He opened the door and shouted Misaki's name. Startling the young boy that was bedridden, who was struggling to sit up.

"What happened?! Are you alright?!" Akihiko was so worried. He sat on the bed next to Misaki.

Misaki laid back down but this time, he laid face down. He smothered his face on the pillow and remained silent. His actions confused Akihiko, but then Akihiko figured that Misaki is embarrassed. Akihiko sighed out in relief and kissed Misaki on his back that was not covered with a blanket. He noticed that Misaki body is a bit warmer than usual.

"Are you having a fever, you are a bit warm." Akihiko said while rubbing Misaki's back and kissing him on his hair.

"I-I am fine. Im just...a bit tired." Misaki's voice was hoarse. This is maybe because of yesterdays sex too. Akihiko is just overwhelmed with how cute Misaki is acting. Even when Misaki's face is not visible, but Akihiko knows he is blushing. His ears are beet red!

Akihiko then noticed that there was a mug on the floor.

"Hmmm, are you thirsty Misaki? Are you really okay? I ordered some breakfast, so how about eating on the bed, hmm?" Akihiko kissed Misaki even more.

"No! Please dont eat on the bed." Misaki muttered.

"But you cant even get up right. Its painful for you. Dont let it bother you, once in a while its okay to do so, right? You woke up earlier than I expected, why dont you sleep some more?"

"I woke up because I heard a loud noise coming from downstairs. Who was that?"

Akihiko remained silent for a while. Misaki then shifted his head and looked at Akihiko, waiting for an answer.

"It was Isaka-san and Aikawa. They were here. I told them about terminating my contract and also that you were resigning as well."

Misaki bolted up with such haste. "What?!" Misaki moved too fast and he regretted his decision. He felt a sharp pain from his rear and he crouched in pain. Gritting his teeth.

"Misaki! Are you alright?! Please calm down and listen to me!" Akihiko was worried again. So he picked up Misaki and placed him on top of his thighs. Hugging Misaki to soothe him. But Misaki was struggling. He pushed Akihiko's face and wriggled.

"Why did you do that! You have no right to do that! It was hard for me to get the job! You knew...and you just...why?!" Misaki was tearing up.

"Shhh, I am sorry for making all of these decisions for you. But I am doing this for your own good. Please understand Misaki." Akihiko kissed Misaki and shushing him.

Misaki pushed Akihiko's face away again. He didnt want to be swayed by this mans words. "NO! I dont want this! Why is Usagi-san like this! I dont want to move to England! With you doing this, more people would come to hate me! I DONT WANT THAT!" Misaki was brawling like a child.

Akihiko had a good hold of Misaki and tried to calm him down again. He dosent want Misaki too move too much as he knows its painful for him. "Misaki shhhh. I am sorry. But please understand. I dont know what would happen to you if we continue to stay in Japan. My father is a dangerous and an evil man. I cant take any chances with him. I know its hard for you to leave this place, but I promise you we will come back here sooner than you think! Okay? As for the haters, you are better off forgetting about them. We will start fresh in England. We will stay at Berkshire for a while, then maybe move closer to town after that." Akihiko

Misaki sobbed. He still dosent agree to this but deep down, he understands Akihiko worry and concern. Misaki has experienced so many unpleasant things when he was with Akihiko's father. After a while of thinking and being in Akihiko's arms, Misaki finally agreed to Akihiko's decisions but with one request.

"Can I write letters to my brother? Before we go and when we are in England?" Misaki asked.

Akihiko thinks there is nothing wrong with that so he said yes. He kissed Misaki over and over again. To a point where Misaki is annoyed with him and pushed Akihiko away from him. Akihiko giggled but understands Misaki needs some time to consider things by himself. He helped Misaki to the shower even when that young boy protested so angrily. Akihiko wanted to bathe Misaki, but Misaki was so against it and pushed Akihiko outside of the bathroom. Akihiko laughed and tried to get in anyway. Even when Misaki is in pain, he still had the strength to lift a pail of water and splashed Akihiko with it then slammed the bathroom door shut. Akihiko was a bit speechless as he was dripping wet. But he was still happy that Misaki is agreeable to his selfish demands and Misaki is acting more like himself now.

But even with all this happiness, Akihiko cant shake off his worry on how long this would last.


End file.
